


Please Stay

by Xoxo_Sadie21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoxo_Sadie21/pseuds/Xoxo_Sadie21
Summary: In which a girl is faced to live with a new challenge in her life.





	1. Cascade

**Author's Note:**

> [This is a Wanda Maximoff AU]
> 
> You can also find this work on my Wattpad page! Username: doxtorwxo

**HER BACK WAS** propped up against the wall of the shower, a cold burst of water sprinkling down on her head, drenching her naked body. With shaking hands, she crawled out of the shower and towards the sink. Underneath it was a stash of alcohol, wine to vodka, a variety.

She pulled the top of the glass bottle off, tipping it up and into the air and gulping the liquid down. It scorched her throat but she kept drinking until it was half gone and she couldn't think straight.

She sat there on the stone cold, tiled floor with nothing but vodka in her hand, and no clothing on.

She hiccuped, her red bloodshot eyes were a dead giveaway that she had been crying all day and night.

The blonde shut her eyes painfully before downing some more, feeling more than lightheaded. She could feel something in the back of her head, pushing through, trying to surface.

She let out a strangled cry, gasping and jerking forward. With her blue eyes wide with fear, she slumped forward onto the cold titled bathroom floor, hands trying helplessly to keep her steady.

Fear settled in her mind.

_Not again,_ Her thoughts cascaded throughout her whole mind leaving her with nothing but hopelessness.

She was having another episode; this is what usually happened when she drank.

She couldn't concentrate enough to block out the pain like she could usually do. This time it was much more _intense_. She could feel the taste of iron in her mouth, but no blood was coming out and she could feel herself going hazy.

Se let out a painful and agonizing scream, clutching her head, as if it would explode any minute. It was the kind of scream that caused chills, or altered other in danger. But the only problem was that the scream had not been one of distress or fear, but one of immense pain. Pain that had started in her head, built and grown and spread so dangerously from there that she felt as though she would rather kill herself than continue to endure it.

It had only been just a few agonizing minutes, until her apartment door burst open. She could hear the voices slowly getting louder but they just wouldn't shut up.

A guy with a red, white and blue striped shield, walked through the bathroom door, the rest of the Avengers following closely behind him.

"Found her," The man said. "She's heavily intoxicated... And naked." Steve finished before a brunette with glowing red eyes walked up, slowly with grace. The brunette felt as if she was in a trance as she looked down at the girl.

The brunette was fascinated by her in the very second she was able to reach her mind. She was so innocent and so beautifully pure.

The blonde shook uncontrollably, "No more no more no more, stop talking...pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease..." She muttered out. "It hurts... Make it stop... It hurts!" She began to scream, and in the back, a young boy with silver hair and blue eyes came rushing up.

"What is wrong with her?" He directed the question towards the star spangled man known as Captain America or also known as Steve Rogers.

"I don't know," He said as he crouched down to his knees, grabbing a dry towel and trying to drape it over her shaking body.

He stopped when she mumbled more louder, "No, don't c-c-come close..." She didn't even look up to see what was happening, she could feel it.

"It's okay," Steve said, pain filling his eyes when he reached out to fully pull the towel over her. Steve hissed as his finger accidentally brushed against her skin.

Her skin felt cold.

The silver haired boy seemed to be growing agitated with every second that passed and so did his sister. He took a step forward but only to be stopped when his twin sister put a hand in front of him.

"Stark, we need to get her out of here," Natasha Romanov, a red headed assassin, spoke up with a trembling voice. "Now."

The blonde let out another whimper before her blue eyes rolled to the back of her head and feel limply to he ground. The silver haired boy rushed past his sister's hand and knelt down next to the girl, he brushed her blonde hair or her face and felt that she was no longer freezing.

He looked up to the others and nodded, "She is no longer freezing." He looked back down and picked her up gently, the towel laid scattered over her body.

He took one last look at the other before dashing off to God knows where. Wanda sighed, and rubbed her temples.

"That quick little bastard," Clint Barton snickered alongside Natasha and Tony.

"You heard the old man," Tony spoke up, his voice sounding robotic from the outside of his Iron Man suit. "Let's go."


	2. Sympathetic

My body was still heavy with exhaustion and I could feel my senses slowly coming back to me. I woke to the steady sound of the heart monitor, reflecting my heartbeat, like the beat of a drum. My eyes fluttered once, twice, then opened to the world around me.

 _Something isn't right. Where am I?_ Were the first thoughts that managed to come to my mind.

Once my eyes fluttered opened, I could see the early sunlight dimly lighting the room through a ceiling window. Everything from before this was a blur to me. I didn't know what had happened, I could only remember how much pain there was...I remembered having another one of my breakdowns or episodes while heavily intoxicated.

Never shall I _ever_ do that again.

I tried moving up into a sitting position but found it complicated because of how much my body ached. How much pain I was in. The sign of a white bandage was on both of my wrists and my lower stomach only made my mind reel with more questions...well not with my bandaged wrists. I had an idea of why those were there. Actually, I knew for a damn _fact_ why they were wrapped up. But the fact that there was blood soaked over them didn't help either.

I was beyond confusion at this point. It was more of a bewilderment. I didn't know where I was.

I attempted to sit up again and found myself groaning, pain exploded in my ribcage. My eyes rolled back, shutting closed for the pain to subside. 

Anticipating the immense pain, I  absorbed a deep breath and counted to five before heaving myself up. I hissed at the thundering pain from my lower half stomach and my trembling arms tried to support me.

I placed two feet down and let out a soft gasp at how cold the floor actually was. But for those five seconds, I had found that I couldn't let the pain subside this time. My eyelids flew open more widely and I let out a low whimper and I heaved myself up on the bed again before the door to the room I was staying it flew open.

A girl with jet black hair strolled through the door wearing a white lab coat over her causal clothing which consisted of jeans and a red flannel. Her eyes are what stood out most; they were the color of a forest. They were a beautiful sight, even she was.

I was laying on the bed, barley managing to keep myself stable. The girl seemed nice enough to offer me a small smile and a little bit of sympathy.

She walked over to the monitor that I just realized had tubes and wires attached from it, now sticking into my skin. I sighed and closed my eyes briefly, before opening them up halfway because of how heavy they felt.

I looked to the stranger, "Where am I?" I was surprised at how hoarse and weak my voice sounded.

She looked at me, her green eyes morphing into ones of sympathy, "Avengers' Tower." She flickered her eyes back over to the monitor and clicked numerous buttons.

The _Avengers' Tower?_ The thought immediately registering through my overflowing brain. I looked at the women with wide eyes, and they wandered over to her name tag. It read: _Alice_ _Andrews._ The name itself sounded familiar to me, but I couldn't put a finger on it.

" _Avengers' Tower?_ As in _Captain America, and Tony Stark?_ " My voice came out squeaky and I instantly regretted asking the question.

I was in the Avengers' tower! To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I felt this excitement surge through me and I smiled to myself mentally.

The women nodded softy with a gentle smile gracing her lips. "The ones and only," she quirked a concerning eyebrow, "How are you feeling, Ms Sinclair? I see that your vitals are good."

"So, you know my name?" The question came out before I had a chance to stop it. It's like it had a mind of its own.

She gave me a curt nod and then I decided to answer the question. Well, the best and only way I knew how to, anyways. "I feel fine." _Lie_. I felt like my body was going to give up and collapse to the floor.

I gazed back to the ceiling window, feeling her intense gaze on the side of my face. Focusing on the little light that shone through the ceiling window, and in the corner of my eyes, I saw something and I looked over to see a figure peaking inside the door. There was a girl with brown hair and worried blue eyes.

I had only been looking at her for about a minute before she sharply-and embarrassingly pulled herself back so she was no longer insight.

A little blush creeped it's way up to my cheeks before I found myself trying to sit back up. The friendly stranger offered to help and I gladly let her because I was in _too_ much pain to do anything at the moment.

Finding my voice, I brushed a stray dirty blonde hair out of my face. "Wh-what happened?" I was afraid to even ask the question, but it had been swimming around in my thoughts. In the way back of it, but in my thoughts, nonetheless.

Her bright green eyes feel upon me, she stopped pushing buttons, stopped everything. "You don't remember?"

I found myself shaking my head, "How did you find me?" The tears threatening to spill.

"We never lost you," Alice explained softly, taking a seat next to me on the bed. "We've kept our distance, Lilliana."

 


	3. Feverish

You know that feeling where you feel like really lightheaded, like you would have the potential to pass out with the slightest movement? Well, that's how I felt as this exact moment. I felt as my body wouldn't move, but my mind would, if that made any sense.

I stared down at my feet, my legs dangling off of the bed. The gown I wore revealed half of my bare thigh, and it made me feel more uncomfortable than I already was. My dirty blonde and greasy hair hung low, covering up my face. I could feel the intensified gaze that was coming from Alice, my new friend.

I had been in the infirmary for over twelve hours now, trying to remember the previous events that had gotten me here in the first place. I had a huge headache and I lifted a hand up to rub my temples.

A scene flashed through my head, a bottle-two bottles of tequila, a very naked and intoxicated me, a long and shiny blade, blood soaking me, and a really horrible feeling that had started in my head, then spread throughout my indecent body. I flinched, making the memory glitch before I was snapped out of it and back into the real world.

I felt something warm on my thigh, and looked up to see Alice staring at me with worried green eyes.

"Take as long as you need, Lily." At the mention of that nickname, I seemed to have tensed up.

She must've felt me tense up because she instantly removed her hand from my thigh, and her brows furrowed. I exhaled a sharp breath before releasing a shaky one.

"Sorry," I breathed out, feeling my chest rise and fall with force. I began to shake my head but Alice cut me off with a softer tone.

"No, that was my fault, darling." She adverted her eyes. "But everyone would really like to meet you, you know?" Her lips turning ever so slightly into a lopsided grin. "Especially Wanda."

Now it was my turn for my brows to furrow, "Wanda?" It sounded weird on my lips, the name itself. I looked slowly over back to the floor, and licked my lips.

Something in the back of my head told me that Wanda was the girl I spotted earlier. The one who was peaking behind the door to this room. She had that worried look on her face. But why would she be worried for me? I didn't even know her. Not even one bit.

"Let's get you dressed. Then we can worry about me introducing you to everyone, okay?" Alice muttered to me, a soft gaze filling her eyes.

I nodded and she stood up, walked over to the other side of the room and picked up a change of clothes. They consisted of gray sweats, and a gray hoodie. She handed them to me and left so I could change into them.

I stood off of the bed, it squeaked from my movements and startled me just a little. I moved my hands to the hem of the gown and pulled it over me gently. It still manages to ache my bones, just the slightest movement. It hurt to move my arms that much. I had to take it more slowly.

I looked down and noticed I had nothing on under the gown, and my face morphed into one of pure embarrassment. Someone had to have changed me, and I hope it wasn't Tony Stark.

_That would've been weird._

The bandages on my wrists caught my undivided attention and I traced along the softness of it. I had did this to myself, I was a disaster in my own eyes.

_My own weakness was myself._

I pulled my hand away from my wrist and grabbed the sweats, pulling them up to cover my legs. They felt warm, something I had forgotten how it felt. I hadn't been this warm in years.

I grabbed the sweater and pulled it over my torso, my bones aching to be left alone. I hissed and then sat back down on the bed. I looked towards the door and just when I was about to tell Alice she could come back in, the door opened.

She walked in and over to me with the same sympathetic smile. "You ready?"

"Y-yeah," It came out uncertain because I was not sure of this, of me meeting new people. I didn't know if I could take all of the self-centered attention that I was going to receive from these people.

 _Could I do it?_ It was a question that I was going to have to put a hold on for the time being because soon enough she was guiding me out of the room. I looked around because I have never seen this place before, I had been in that room this whole time, not knowing what else is around me.

We walked down a narrowed hallway, and along the walls were white, nothing but whiteness covering then.

Did these people own anything other than white?

We came to an abrupt stop at the end of the hallway and I looked over to her with nervous crystallized blue eyes. She gave a reassuring smile and we made a right turn where at the end of it I could see another set of doors.

_That must be where everyone is..._

We made it to doors and she opened it and stepped inside, I stayed behind for a moment. I heard chatter behind the door and peeked my head in.

I saw more than ten strangers wandering and chattering around the room. I stepped in, thankful that they hadn't noticed me yet and stood awkwardly at the door.

Everyone stopped and then turned to me, I think it was Tony Stark who noticed me first, his eyes narrowing in on me. It made me squirm. My cheeks heated up and in the corner of my eye I saw Alice looking at me too.

"Look who's awake." Tony said and I blushed even more from his comment.

Alice moved her way over to me and took my arm in hers, her green eyes flashed with amusement. "How about that introduction?"

 


	4. Introducing...me?

As I peaked my head through the doorway, I couldn't control the red that tinted my pale and puffy cheeks. I had the face of a young child, as I was told by many of my friends back when.

I found myself stuck in place next to Alice, standing frozen by the door as they all watched me. I couldn't do anything but freeze up and do nothing but blush. I was shy when it came to meeting other people...specifically meeting the Avengers.

I looked over to Alice, her black hair framing her flawless porcelain skin, as she scanned my face. She gave me a reassuring smile and I saw two dimples on both sides of her cheek. To say that she was pretty was an understatement. She was absolutely _beautiful._ And that made me jealous...just a little.

I turned back towards everyone else and watched as their faces scanned my own with genuine concern. It was like being in a movie or a television show; I've never been this much focused on. No one has ever looked at me with so much concern. I sort of felt too much exposed as I stood there clad in the hospital gown that I had been wearing.

"Lady Sinclair, it's a pleasure to meet you." A man I knew as Thor, came walking over to me with a warm smile. He took my cold hand in his own gentle one and kissed my knuckles slightly. I blushed a crimson and smiled back at him shyly.

"It's nice to meet you, also." I said.

A man I also figured out as Steve Rogers aka Captain America offered me a chair and I thanked him quietly before feeling the coldness hit my bare legs from the leather. I felt my blonde hair fall aimlessly over my face, covering it up just a little bit as I felt everyone's eyes trained on me.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up seeing Hawkeye aka Clint Barton. He gulped and rested his elbows on the tiled table clasping his hands together.

"Do you remember anything from the past events?" He questioned, scanning my face with steady eyes.

I gulped down the bile that was threatening to rise, and nodded my head.

"Do you speak?" I heard a new voice ask and turned to see Tony Stark. His dark hair was sticking up nicely with gel and he wore a black suit, just showing some of his chest as the buttons were undone.

I blushed again, "Sorry. Uh, yes, I do remember, bits and pieces but I remember." I concluded.

"Do you want to tell us why it happened?" Tony asked again, and for a brief moment I heard concern lightly laced in his tone.

His question was whirling around in my brain, and I found myself not really knowing why it happened. Well apart of me was saying because of how much alcohol I had consumed, and then another part of me wasn't saying anything. It's because I had no other idea as to why, so I told them the theory I only knew.

"I had consumed a lot of alcohol, and that tends to mess with me. I'm different...you could say. But I was also in a lot of mental pain." I declared in a small shy voice, turning my attention to Tony who was looking at me curiously.

"What kind of mental pain?" A man known as Bruce Banner asked me with raised eyebrows.

I was pondering on the question; if I should or shouldn't answer it. Because if I did that would mean I would have to lie about most of it. I was put in hiding for a reason.

Yes, I know what you're thinking. ' _Why_?' Well, it's actually pretty simple. I was a target. A target of a highly trained system called 'HYDRA'. I was one of the many who were captured, but was never experimented on because I had escaped before they had a chance to.

My parents used to work for HYDRA. Well, it wasn't like they volunteered or anything like that--they were forced to--right after HYDRA found out they were working for SHIELD.

Yes, my parents worked for both sides. I didn't know why and I never really asked them, never even got the chance to. Because they were gone.

I know this all sounds really confusing, but it'll all clear up later.

So I was going to do what I knew was best. I was going to lie.

As I was about to open my mouth, the doors burst open and a man with an eye patch strode through wearing a black long trench coat. He held his chin held high with confidence and was holding a file in his hands.

My heart stopped beating as I realized the worst.

_Had they found out?_

"Before you say anything else miss _Sinclair,"_ He said looking at me with seriousness, then looking back at the Avengers he dropped the file on the table in front of Steve. The file was a silvery gray and on top of it in huge, bold black letters it read: **CLASSIFIED: Security Level Seven or Above Required**. "I would like for you all to take a look at this." He finished.

They all looked over to me before Steve reluctantly opened the file with wary eyes and steady hands.

I was trained to stay calm at times like these, I was supposed to be calm but I couldn't. My heart started to speed up at the speed of light and my eyes slightly widened.

_Oh God._


	5. Confidential

_Third Person POV~_

Steve's eyes scanned the file he held in his hands as he felt everyone's eyes on him, including the young blonde sitting across from him.

**[Confidential]**

\- _DOB: November 21, 1991_

_\- Age: 24_

_\- Gender: female_

_\- Name: Rosemarie B. Barnes_

\- _Alias: Lilliana Sinclair_  
  
_\- Abilities: None_

_\- Race: Caucasian_

_\- Education:_ **CLASSIFIED**

_\- Status: Temporarily Inactive/Ex-Assassin_

_\- Last Known Address:_ **CLASSIFIED**

_\- Place of birth: Brooklyn, New York_

_\- Height: 5'2"_

_\- Weight: 134_

_\- Medical:_ **CLASSIFIED**

_\- Hair: Dirty Blonde_

_\- Eyes: Blue_

_\- Languages: Is fluent in various types of languages, such as: English, Russian, German, Romanian, Latin, Spanish, Bulgarian, & Italian_

_\- Family: Mother- Danielle Quinn Barnes (Deceased) Father-Jackson Williams (Deceased) Sister: Ashlee May Williams(Deceased) Grandmother: Rose Elizabeth Barnes (Deceased)_

_\- SSN #-_ **CLASSIFIED**

\- _Identifiable Markings: Multiple tattoos/scar on lower half of stomach, collar bone/has a birthmark in shape of a heart on neck_

_\- Gathered information: Highly trained in Judo, Karate, Kimaguri, Boxing, and multiple styles of Kung Fu. Talented hacker, seductress, & assassin. Master skills in espionage, infiltration, disguise & demolition. _

Steve's eyes went wide and what caught his attention was the last name. _Barnes._ He immediately drew his attention to Bucky, and Bucky looked at him with furrowed brows, his forehead creased and his eyes crinkled.

"What is it, Steve?" Steve momentarily ignored his friend's question and turned his attention to the blonde that was now looking at him with wide eyes.

"It can't be..." He breathed out, eyes scanning over her face. He saw it-how could he not have seen it before? It was so clear now. She had the same colored eyes, same type of shyness.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and gripped the side of the leather chair tightly, her knuckles turning white.

 _God, please don't say it..._ She thought as Bucky stood up and looked down at the file. _Please._ It was too late, Bucky already had his mouth open slightly, his earlier furrowed brows were now higher and his eyes widened. He took the file, reading it over and over again.

Looking up, Bucky took an impossible step closer to her. She froze, not knowing what to do--or to say. She didn't know him but she was pretty certain as to why he was looking at her that way _._

"You're...you're last name..." He stuttered out as that drew in everyone's immediate attention. Tony didn't seem too surprised by this and that seemed to fill the blonde with curiosity.

The file was being passed around now, next it was Natasha, which made the assassin look up at her in shock. But her eyes held understanding and admiration, something the blonde was grateful for at the moment.

Clint had it next and then he quirked a curious eyebrow, looking up from it and looking at her. "I have a question?" He paused. "What's the initial B stand for?"

She was hesitant for a moment, "Buchanan."

The blonde steadied her gaze over at the metal armed man. And he finally gained his voice back, breaking the tension.

"Do you know who I _am_?" He questioned with sincere curiousness.

The blonde shuffled her feet under the table, feeling her eyes search his face. _Was I supposed to?_ She wanted to ask, but nothing came out of her lips but a little sigh.

She had been discovered, her identity was now out in the open. She was trying her hardest to hide, hide away from society and all of this attention.

She shook her head, eyes falling on the twins as they read over the file together. They both went wide eyed and their mouths went agape-like everyone else's.

Bucky straightened up taller than before and his eyes were now trained on the blonde. " _My name is James Buchanan Barnes._ " He spoke lowly and cautiously, gaining her attention, trying his hardest to not to shock her that much.

Realization dawned on the blonde, and slowly her eyes went wide with utter shock. She was no longer gripping the side of the chair or no longer feeling to confined. She started to shake her head as she took her bottom lip between her teeth.

_No. It can't be._

Tears brimmed the surface of her eyes, they felt heavy. _What was I supposed to do?_

"You're--you're my uncle? You're what my great grandmother always talked about?" _That's all you can say? Really Rose? Geez, you are a highly trained assassin and that's all you can come up with?_

The corners of Bucky's lips twitched up into a smile, a small sweet smile. He didn't move any closer to her but she hesitantly got up and took impossible steps closer to him. She stopped right in front of me, eyes crinkling at the corners.

It was silent until Tony had to ruin the moment.

"I totally knew it!"


	6. Awkward Silence & A Tour From An Assassin

**[A couple of hours later]**

**[Rosemarie's POV]**

I was sitting on the table that I had been sitting at for a couple of hours now. No one was in here with me except for Bucky--my uncle... It was a little awkward now.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, a very sharp knife.

I looked over my file, smiling sadly down at my parent's and my sister's name. My sister was only about three years younger than me, with the same attitude, not saying I had one but still. She had always been imaginative, like I used to be before I was captured. I missed her... And my parents.

"Rose-may I call you Rose?" I looked up to a stuttering Bucky, and smiled slightly, nodding my head.

"Of course." I paused, seeing hesitation flash across his features. "Did you want to ask me something?"

He cleared his throat, "What happened... I mean why did you go in hiding?" He pondered, having a curious look on his face.

I froze and opened my mouth slowly to reply then a door opened slightly and Natasha came with an apologetic smile.

I smiled back and she came over to my side, bent down on her knees by the chair I was sitting on and leaned in. "How about I give you a tour?" She asked with a grin.

I looked over to Bucky, "I guess this conversation can wait," He smiled back and I turned to Natasha. "That would be great."

She stood up and led me over to a set of doors, and we began our trek around this huge building. It was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke up. And you could say I was caught off guard by her question. It was sudden and random.

"So, on your file, it said you were pretty good in Kimagure. May I ask what that is exactly? I mean I've been in this business for a while and I learned a lot about Kung Fu and other stuff but I have never heard of that."

I looked over at her and smiled slightly. "Kimagure, it's like this ability to control time, the future, even life and death. It's valuable then learning how to use a weapon...because it allows you to see what's gonna happen before it actually happens. It lets you understand violence and pain...it's quite the opposite of teaching, you can't necessarily get taught. I mean it's not impossible to try it, but you'd have to be focused... Really, really focused. Your mind would have to be clear. It's very complicated." I heave a sigh, watching as Natasha follows my every move, listening quietly.

"Wow, seems intense," she paused with a chuckle. "I was actually going to ask if you could teach me."

"Maybe I will." The corners of my lips turned upwards and I noticed we had now stopped in front of a single door.

I looked over to her with a raised eyebrow and she unlocked the door, stepping aside and gesturing for me to walk in.

"This is going to be your room--that's considering if you want to say... Are you staying?" She rambled, looking at me with a questioning raised eyebrow.

I hadn't really thought about it, and to be quite honest I kind of knew that somehow or someway I would be safe. It was just a feeling, I guess and usually when I got these kinds of feelings, it was something I'd ought to go with.

I remember the last time I had one of these feelings and didn't listen to it. I almost gotten myself killed and my sister. But destiny wasn't on my side nor my younger sister's and she ended up dead. She died in my arms with her head on my lap-stab wound to the heart.

I was brought back to the present by a thump, which caused me to flinch lightly. I looked at Natasha warily and watched as she sat down on the bed. It was a nice bed, even the room itself was gorgeous. Lavender sheets, curtains and carpet surrounded me. There was a nightstand, a bookcase, and a laptop.

"Rose?" I heard the redhead whisper, snapping her fingers to get my attention.

I looked at her and smiled apologetically. "I don't see why not. I mean I'm most likely more safe here than anywhere else."

Natasha grew curious, eyebrows furrowed together, lips forming a thin line. She opened her mouth but I quickly cut her off with a yawn.

"I should settle in," Considering I had no clothes I was going to need to get some. "Or take a little nap."

She offered me a tiny smile and nodded her head slightly. "That's probably best," she got up from the bed and walked over to the door. "Goodnight, Rose."

"G'night."

***

_"You killed me, Rose!"_

_There was blood. Blood everywhere. Blood on me and blood on the floor beneath me. And blood on my sister,_ _a direct_ _wound to the heart._

_"It's all your fault!"_

_The tears were flowing freely now as I looked down at my clammy hands. In the palm laid a glittering silver blade. With blood all over it._

_"You did this to me!"_

_I gasped and dropped the blade immediately, hearing a soft 'clink' as it made impact to the floor._

_"I thought you loved me, Rose. Why did you kill me?"_

_I started to shake, my head, my body, everything. I sobbed hysterically and choked on my own sobs as they racked my body. I started to shake my head, not believing what I was hearing or seeing._

_"No! Stop! I didn't kill y-you! I d-d-didn't! You're not r-real...you're n-n-not real..." I stuttered out._

_She gave a sinister look, a menacing grin spreading across her pale face. "Yes you did! You killed your whole family, Rosemarie! You did it! It was all you! Everyone around you dies!"_

I sat upright in bed, breathing heavily, sweat beading on my forehead. My heart was racing abnormally in my chest making a loud _thump thump_ noise. I felt my cheeks, feeling the wetness from my tears that the horrid nightmare brought on.

I'm surprised I hadn't screamed. I always wake up screaming after these nightmares.

I took deep breaths, but to no avail. I started to hyperventilate and I wrapped my arms around myself, shaking slightly and trembling with fear.

"It was just a dream, Rose. Just a dream..."

I looked over to the window closest to me and sighed, running a hand through my tangled and messy blonde hair. It was sunny out, so I must've slept a couple of hours considering that I went to bed at dark.

I swung my legs off the edge of the comfy bed and stretched my aching limbs. I hissed, feeling stitches rip just a little from the impact. _Damn cuts._

I walked over to a mirror that had a note written on it. I looked closely and read it: **I got you some clothes. You should fit in some of mine. -Natasha**

I smiled slightly at the note and walked over to the walk in closet, opening it and gasping at the sight. There were clothes varying from converse to jeans and blouses and plaids. There were even sweats and hoodies that I were grateful for. She had good taste in clothing, considering she was a bad-ass assassin.

I was going to find a way to repay them all for letting me stay here. I wasn't just going to stay here without helping out, or giving them something in return.

I grabbed a black hoodie and some black sweatpants. Pulling them over, thankful for covering the scars and cuts, and through my tangled hair into a messy bun.

I cracked the door open, and peeked my head through the doorway. I didn't see a lot of anything really. It was an eerie quiet, where you could hear nothing but the slight wind coming from a nearby window.

I hadn't made it fully out of the door frame when the door across from mine opened up slightly and a frizzled and tired looking Steve walked out. He noticed me and froze slightly before letting a smile break across his face.

"Good morning, Rose."

I smiled shyly, "Morning, Steve," I paused looking down embarrassed. "Uh is it okay if you can give me a tour of this place? Natasha didn't exactly take me around everything."


	7. The Aether

I groggily rubbed my tired eyes, after I had taken off my thick rimmed reading glasses. I guess I was so tired this morning that I didn't get to really mingle with the Avengers, and everyone else I hardly even met.

I was currently sitting at the kitchen table, a mug of steaming hot coffee placed in my free hand. The thick aroma of the freshly brewed coffee was enough to make my insides growl at how much I was hungry. I hadn't gotten a lot to eat over the past few weeks, before the Avengers found me in my apartment.

A yawn escaped my lips as I blinked, slipping my glasses back on and sipping slowly at the coffee. It was very hot as I tried not to burn my tongue.

Steve so kindly gave me the grand tour this morning right after I woke up. I was amazed at how huge this place was, and what it held in it. I've seen a whole bunch of rooms that I already forgot what they called them, it was that huge. Right after that, Steve said he and my uncle (that sounds weird to say considering I don't have any living relatives), we're going on their morning run. They both had so generously asked if I would like to join but I declined. I didn't necessarily like running, but it was a factor in my life I would have to work on.

My stomach growled, louder this time, and I scowled down at it.

A snicker could be heard from behind me as I turned my head sharply at the source.

It was Wanda.

I blushed furiously.

"Someone is hungry," She paused and grew a concentrated look, tilting her head slightly to the side as she looked at me. "You have not eaten in weeks..."

A look of honest guilt spread across my pale features, "I guess I haven't."

"Why?" She asked a perfect eyebrow lifting up as she wore a frown similar to mine.

Would telling her the truth be so great? Telling her how I purposely starved myself because I didn't have the strength to do anything. Because I was alone, and physically drained, because I was mentally tired. I don't think it's that easy to say, and I don't think she would think of me the same.

It was something I was going to have to cover up for the time being.

I sat the coffee mug down and frowned at it, avoiding her soft gaze. I forced my stomach to stop with all the growling and shifted in the stool chair.

It was quiet.

"Let me make you breakfast, yeah?" Wanda said.

I snapped my head upwards over to her as she walked over to the stove in front of me.

"Oh, no you don't have to--"

"I insist, моя любовь." She said a small smile, her eyes gleaming.

My heart fluttered at the kind name she had used for me. I felt my cheeks flush profusely and I tried covering it up with a forced yawn. But, to no avail.

She probably thought I couldn't understand Russian... But she had read my file yesterday when I arrived. So, maybe she did know, and just wanted to be kind...?

"I just need to use the bathroom first," I said and watched as she started making eggs and bacon, humming to herself as she swayed back and forth in her pajamas.

I blushed some more as she turned around to wink at me, before turning back to the stove. I looked at the exit of the kitchen and walked past it.

Making a left as I so horribly remembered where the bathrooms were, I found myself walking down a narrow hallway. And then making thousands of turns to where the bathrooms weren't located.

This place was huge!

" _Are you lost, Miss_?" I jumped at the computerized voice, putting a hand over my thumping chest.

"Who said that?" I questioned, an eyebrow raised as I turned around, not finding anyone near me.

" _I am Mr. Stark's UI_ ," There was a pause. " _My name is FRIDAY. Do you need any assistance? I'm sure I could be of help_." The voice was female and had a slight accent to it, but I couldn't tell what kind. Her voice also gave off this gentle tone yet she sounded determined.

"User interface..." I thought about it for a moment and stared up at the ceiling. "Wow." I was in deep thought, deep concentration.

I was astonished.

" _Miss_?" FRIDAY asked. " _Can I be of any help at all_?"

Coming back into reality, I blushed, "Just needed to find a bathroom... Got lost."

" _The nearest bathroom is down the hall to your right, Miss."_ FRIDAY instructed kindly.

I looked down the hall in front of me, "Thank you."

" _Certainly, Miss._ "

I started my trek down the hall and went to the bathroom. After I was done I looked in the mirror and examined myself. I looked like shit. My hair was up in a messy bun that hung on top of my head and my eyes had dark circles under them. My skin was unusually pale and my throat felt scratchy. I was getting sick.

It was quiet until I heard a soft whisper, someone calling my name. I looked around the room and opened the door to search the hallways. There was no one here, no one near or close by.

My brows furrowed and I coughed, feeling the scratchiness get worse. I sniffled and felt my nose was stuffy.

_Damn it._

I started to walk down the hallway, hearing little chatter coming from another room. My curiousness got the best of me and I found myself listening closely.

Peaking my head through a glass door, I saw Tony and Bruce Banner speaking quietly to each other. The room was filled with scientific utilities and robotic machines picking up leftover materials.

I was amazed, the room was beautiful and everything in it. I stepped in and my eyes wandered over to a glowing tube filled with a red substance. That was the source of the glowing.

"You like?" Tony asked bringing me out of my trance.

He wore a proud grin, and I looked over to Bruce seeing the same expression. They wore their lab coats and I wondered what they were doing.

"It's beautiful," I paused looking back over to it. "What is it?"

"It's called the Aether," Bruce started to explain. "And very, very dangerous. It's not from this world. It belongs in Asgard, where Thor is originally from. But they also call it the Reality Stone."

I was amazed with it but a sick feeling rose at the lower half of my stomach. My eyebrows furrowed.

 _It's only because I'm sick._ I told myself. But I knew deep deep down that it wasn't because of that.

And what I didn't know was that my life was about to change drastically.

And it was all because of this glowing beauty called the Aether.

You know what they say about these types of things... _Beauty killed the beast._

And in this situation, I was the beast.

 


	8. A Bit Of A Mishap

Tony stood next to me, his eyes inspecting the red formula inside it.

"What are we doing with it?" I asked.

"Nothing as of right now, at least. But I have to fix some major tweaks, more like experiment with it. So, just sit tight until I'm finished, okay?" He explained, walking over to the red substance with what looked like silver specks flowing through it.

I peered up at it. It didn't seem that deadly.

I watched skeptically as Tony and Bruce worked on the Aether, but was shortly caught out of whatever trance I was in when a blaring alarm went off, signaling that something was definitely wrong.

The Aether started to spike, red embers started to explode from it. Curses emitted from Bruce and Tony both, and they both then looked over to me as I was the only one standing right in front of it.

"Kid, get away--" Tony started but it was already too late.

Just as they both threw themselves behind a desk to take cover from the blow, I had just enough times to see the Aether explode. I was flung back into something hard, but I was assuming it was glass because it shattered all over me. The sharp glass cut into my fragile skin, making me scream out.

I felt something sink into my skin, a liquid too fast for me to stop was already finding its way inside of me. Before I could process anything, an excruciating pain started to spread throughout my whole body, from my head all the way down to my toes. My body shook with agony as a scream passed my lips and that was when I heard everyone running down to the lab where Tony, Bruce, and I were.

"Tony?" It was Steve who asked. "What happened?"

I was becoming weak, hazy, and my eyesight became blurred. I could hear more curses and footsteps approaching closer to me.

_Great! Just when I thought nothing could get any worse..._

"She's absorbing the Aether into her bloodstream--which isn't exactly a good thing." I faintly heard Tony explain.

I cried out in pain again as someone tried to pick me up. My arms and legs twitch as uncontrollable spasms happen throughout my body. I managed to contain most of the explosion, however, I had been thrown into the cylinder that held the crimson colored Aether and all of its chemicals.

I felt jagged edges of what seemed seemed like glass from the container. It was agonizingly terrifying to be in this position right now.

The alarm was still going off in a loud, blaring, and annoying ring, making my eardrums proud erratically.

I couldn't tell who had picked me up but then I felt a metal arm and knew then that it was my uncle.

"You gotta stay awake, Rose." Bucky whispered but my eyes felt too heavy. I couldn't keep them open and I felt too exhausted to do anything but sleep.

I waved him off with my limp hand, "Can't... Too... Tired... Sleep... Need..." The last thing I remember before falling into a deep sleep was the frantic looks on everyone's faces. 

***

_Was I dreaming? I couldn't be too sure, but I only asked myself this question because of all of the bright colors I saw. They were more like stones, five of them. Or six. I Could just be seeing things._

_The one that caught my attention was the color of a dark crimson, and it was in shape of a stone... Like the Reality Stone..._

_I gasped and found myself reaching out towards it. The stone sparking with energy and intensified. It glowed endlessly around me and where I stood._

_Where was I?_

_I didn't know where I was but the only thing my mind seemed to be on was this stone._

_Why did it intrigue me so much?_

_I reached farther but then it disappeared._

My eyes opened slowly, and I blinked once, twice, then all at once they seemed to adjust to the harsh light. My brows furrowed and for a moment I thought I was in my room, at the Avengers Tower.

My memory reeled with questions as I managed to lift my arm up, examining it like it was foreign to me. It seemed foreign, and so did everything else around me.

I could sense everyone that was within a fifty mile radius. My senses were heightened, and I could see every particle in the floor, on the walls, and even in the air.

I could feel my own heart beat clearly, producing blood, and it was beating surprisingly calm where I could also feel more heartbeats around me. But no one else was in the room except for me.

I laid my hand back down gently, realizing that I was in fact in the infirmary where I was once before this all happened.

It was strange hearing the rushing of my blood that swam through my veins and the gears working in the clock that hung on the wall across from me and the bed I laid in.

My head snapped over to the door, I could get someone walking down the hallway to the room I was in. Their heartbeat was somewhat steady but had the occasional pause in it.

The door opened and in came Tony wearing a weary smile on his face.

"Hey, Rose. How do you feel?" He asked.

I really wanted to reply with a sarcastic answer but this was obviously not the right time to do so. I had no intention on ruining it.

"I can see and hear everything around me," I paused. "What happened?"

Tony raised an eyebrow but nodded in understanding. "Alright, so, what's the last thing you can remember?"

Images flashed through my head but none of which could explain to me why I was laying in a hospital bed. Or all the cuts and bruises lingering my body.

I looked down seeing a large white bandage wrapped around my stomach area.

 _That was new._ I thought to myself before looking back up at Tony who watched me carefully.

"Last thing I remember was walking into your lab and seeing," I abruptly paused, an image of red flashing through my mind. "That red thing you said you were working on."

He nodded again, "Okay, I'm going to explain everything else that happened so far and you're not going to interrupt me until I'm finished."

I agreed by nodding my head slowly and leaned back into the soft pillows.

"After the Aether exploded, which I have no idea why, you were flung back into it. And with the multiple deep cuts you've endured, the Aether somehow found its way into your bloodstream..." He paused.

"When the Aether hit you," Tony continued. "It caused it to become active and its infesting your body. They say it likes to use others body as a host but it's different with you. It's bonding with your cells, giving you its power. But Bruce and I aren't entirely sure what the major outcome of it will be, except from what you just told me..." He trailed off.

I could sense he was holding something back, so I sat up a little straighter than before. My own heart beating erratically in my chest.

"What?" I persisted, worry crossing clear over my face.

Tony sighed, rubbing a stressing hand over his face. "It changed your appearance." 

 


	9. Change Takes Time

_It changed your appearance._ Tony's words rang loudly in my ears as I bit my lip and stared down at my hands.

"Can I have a moment, please?" I asked in a whisper.

"Sure, of course," Tony said, exiting the room and leaving me alone once again.

I heaved a sigh and closed my eyes tightly before counting to three and swinging my aching body off the bed. I hissed once my feet came into contact with the cold tiled floor and walked over to the long mirror across the room.

A quiet gasp escaped me as I stared at the new and improved _Rosemarie_. My natural blonde hair was replaced by a much darker silver color that curled into tiny ringlets, cascading down my back. My eyes that used to be a much duller blue now were a royal blue that had specks of crimson dancing in them.

Lashes were thicker and darker, lips were pinker and smoother, my cheekbones were much more toned than before. I could tell that my height was now at least a good 5'6 or just a little under it.

I felt powerful, and stronger than I was.

 _I should go out there,_ I thought, staring at myself in the mirror some more. I looked down at the clothing I was wearing and merely shrugged.

It was a simple blue hospital looking gown that covered my body up except for that one part that shows off my right bare leg.

I limped over to the door and opened it up, peaking my head through. When I walked into the living room everyone was looking at me, which made me feel very uncomfortable. I noticed a new person in the room who I recognized as Vision.

He looked at me with his brows furrowed and I could feel the awkward tension in the room. It became thick--thick enough to cut with a steak knife.

The first person to talk was Steve. "We're glad you're awake, Rose."

I smiled wearily over at him and stood near the couch where the Bruce, Bucky, and Clint sat. Everyone else seemed to be standing, looking on edge.

The realization of having this power inside me had panic rising within me and soon I felt my heart beating faster in my chest. My chest heaved up and down with anxiety and having everyone's eyes on me only made it worse.

My heart jumped at the sound of someone clasping their hands together. I looked up seeing Tony standing by the kitchen doorway, a grin on his face.

"How 'bout dinner? Shawarma anyone?"

I felt my anxiety ease with the calming tone of Tony's voice and smiled back at him, shaking my head in a slight laugh.

Steve tensed, "I don't think it'd be a great idea to go out in public with what happened to Rose," He paused looking at me. "No offense."

"No, it's fine. I agree with you, Steve." I looked around, my eyes landing on Alice as she watched me wearily, standing next to Steve. I looked back over at Tony, "Do they deliver?"

***

"Oh!" Clint suddenly says, eating the rest of his shawarma off his plate. He gives a victorious pump into the air with his clenched fist as he looks at me.

"Twenty-one questions," He says taking a momentary pause seeing the dubious looks on each of our faces. "We should play it. You know... To get to know a little more about Rose."

I mentally roll my eyes. _Twenty-one questions? Seriously?_

I shrug with a slight smile, "Sure."

"Okay, I'll go first and then whoever wants to ask her the next question, go right ahead. But we stop at twenty-one." Clint says a childish grin plastered on his face.

He looked like a little boy on Christmas morning and it was adorable. How old was he again?

"Alright, go ahead, Clint." I said motioning for him to continue as I took a careful sip from my hot cocoa.

"Is there something going on between you and Wanda?"

I almost choked on my drink at the question, and my cheeks instantly flamed. I looked over at the twin and watched as she also blushed incredibly.

I cleared my throat before answering, "Uh, no... Next question please?"

The game went on for about twenty more questions until everyone was tired and was ready to head off to bed.

We all went our separate ways before Wanda had so kindly asked to walk me to my room.

We walked in silence but I comfortable silence. I had a tiny smile on my face, feeling my neck and ears heat up at the mere thought of a relationship with Wanda.

My hand brushed against hers and she threw a shy smile in my direction before we stopped at my bedroom door.

I turned towards her with flushed cheeks, "Thank you, Wanda, for walking me to my room."

"It is no problem at all, моя любовь." She said before bringing my knuckles up to her lips and pressing a light kiss to them.

I looked away shyly and cleared my throat before opening my door and walking in. I turned away to look at her before closing the door and sighed.

"Goodnight, Wanda."

"Goodnight, Rose."


	10. One Week Later

_One week later_

I was in the training room wearing nothing but a black workout outfit that consisted of a sports bra and spandex shorts. I was just about ready to start my training lesson off with Natasha.

She stood intimidatingly in front of me with both arms crossed over her chest. She wore the same outfit as me, and it looked better on her than on me, if I say so myself.

Over the past week I've been here, I have gotten used to the sarcastic and snarky comments coming from her, Clint, or Tony. I was starting to feel at home with them, I met a couple of other Avengers also, they are known to be Scott Lang aka Ant-Man, Falcon aka Sam Wilson, and James Rhodes who goes by War Machine. I haven't seen Thor around yet, but I was thinking that maybe the reason he wasn't here was because if he knew less of what had happened, he wouldn't have to report to his father. And, well, we all know that wouldn't be such a sweet thing.

I still haven't figured out my weaknesses from the blast nor any of my strengths. That's what I was going to do after this lesson with Natasha. Bruce and Tony wanted to run some tests and see what irks me to the fullest.

I told them I was okay with that--but honestly, I was deadly afraid of what I was going to witness about myself... Or what I was capable of doing.

I stretched before looking up at her, a slight twinkle in my eyes.

Natasha strode up to me, her hair bouncing with each step she took. "Don't worry," she whispered. "I'll go easy on you."

I smiled as she went into her stance. Going easy on me would be a fatal mistake in a real battle. I mimicked her, but added a few tweaks to her stance.

"Okay, Tash. Whenever you're ready."

She charged at me and swung a fist at my temple. I ducked, narrowly missing the blow and retaliated with a kick to her shin. She let out a grunt and fell to the floor on one knee.

I dodged a kick and backpedaled away from the redhead. She rose up to her feet, and looked at me with an inquisitive gaze.

"Not bad." She drawled out. "Not bad at all. Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

I put a hand on my hip and winked, "Well, I mean, I once _was_ an agent here, you know?" I replied playfully with a sing-song voice.

"Well, that was quite the show."

We both turned our heads seeing Clint, Pietro, and Wanda. Clint clapped slowly, a teasing smirk on his face.

"Since Natasha lost," he glanced at her, earning a glare in return. "Why don't you let me give it a go?"

Natasha and I exchanged a glance at one another. A grin made itself visible on my lips.

"Sure, Hawk." I said nodding. "Let's see how well you can dance, twinkle toes."

A chorus of 'ooh's' echoed in the room, and Natasha started to chuckle.

Clint's face flushed a very light pink. "You're gonna regret that." He growled, taking an offensive stance. I smirked, bending my knees a bit.

"We'll see, twinkle toes."

With an ear-piercing battle cry, he tried to rush me head on. I side-stepped him and flattened my hand out. I raised it up and slammed it just above his Adam's apple.

_Karate chop to the throat. My favorite._

Clint choked lightly and fell to his knees, much like Natasha had. The spectators roared with laughter as he groaned. He staggered to his feet and swayed lightly.

"You okay?" I called out to him, my tone showing my amusement. My only response was a thumbs up.

"Just peachy," He growled a few moments later. "You know, that coulda killed me."

"But it didn't." I sang, twirling around. He grimaced at my answer.

"Still could have."

I shrugged. "Wanna try again?"

Clint eyed me suspiciously. "Suuuuuuuure. Whatever floats your goat." Clint snickered.

I rose a quick eyebrow, "Uh, Clint it's float your boat--not goat." I was trying to keep my laughter inside and watched as his brows furrowed together in confusion.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Yes." I giggled and nodded my head, feeling the slight rumble of the laughter booming from my chest.

He shook his head dismissively and drawled out, going back into position.

Pietro's voice rang throughout the room, in a deep announcer-like tone, almost for a minute sounding he had an American accent.

"Round two... FIGHT!"

I giggled softly at his child-like actions and then focused on Clint as we circled each other. Clint was on high alert now.

_Time to step up my game._

Not even two minutes had passed and the famous Hawkeye was pinned to the mat. I smirked down at him as I perched on his back.

"Well, you know what they say; third times the charm." I winked at hoped off of him, helping him up with my hand.

"I think I'll pass. Thanks." He chuckled dryly, walking off, leaving Natasha on the mat with me.

I rose my hands up in mock surrender. _Someone's got their panties in a twist._

_***_

"So, we're going to test my abilities?"

I was in a square room that had glass walls and one on the ceiling too. The one in front of me was huge enough and clear enough to where I could see through it and look at Bruce, Tony, and Steve.

Bruce nodded politely, "Yes. We want to see what you can do; considering that we already know one of them." He explained to me.

_That would be the supersonic hearing..._

I nodded understandingly and looked over at Steve, giving him a quizzical look. "Where's Bucky?"

Ever since I found out that he was my great uncle, I haven't been able to be calm and collected without him near me. I was like that around Wanda also. But I didn't want her to be in here when something could go terribly wrong.

Steve nodded in understanding, "I'll go get him." He walked over to the door and a couple minutes later he came back with Bucky.

Bucky reassured me with a small smile and stood next to Steve up in the podium. He wore a distraught look, pure nostalgia lingering over his features.

I breathed a relived sigh, knowing that I had him in here, and clasped my fingers together nervously.

"Okay," I paused. "Ready when you are, Doc."

I closed my eyes waiting for something to happen but when I reopened my eyes a ball of flames was hurling at me and I reacted instantly, throwing my arms up, blocking it the best way I knew how.

I didn't feel the impact of the flames, I wasn't burning nor did I feel anything on me. My eyes were closed tightly, and when I opened then once again, I let out a loud gasp, eyes wild and wide open.

"Holy cow..." I muttered in disbelief.

I was amazed, I had up a red colored force field, it was more of a crimson color. Something similar to Wanda's. It was an entrapment to me. I could see all of the chemicals in it swirling around as it protected my skin.

I hadn't had time to get angry at them practically almost killing me, but instead I was awestruck. This wasn't so bad after all, but then again, I knew this wasn't the only ability I had. There was something more powerful in store for me. And I had yet to experience it.

The flames were stuck in mid air, still flaming and when I through my hands down, the flames went out completely. Along with my protection force field.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding in and looked up at the men above me. They all had faces of awe and shock, their faces leaning on the glass window.

Then when I slowly let my arms fall to my sides, my eyes narrowed into slits. Now I was feeling the wraith.

"What the hell?! I could've died!"

 


	11. Voices

I always thought having some sort of ability would bring good things; sometimes I could be wrong. Or I can also be right.

But, however, in this type of situation I would consider myself wrong. I was harboring an alien substance inside of me, and to the people of SHIELD, I was considered very, very dangerous.

An _abomination_ even.

Except for the people I lived with. The Avengers did everything in their power to protect me, that I could understand and I was perfectly fine with that.

But when Thor decided to stop by, to confront me about how much I am dangerous, all I could think was that _yeah, you're right._ I was highly dangerous, that much I knew about myself. And I was ready to put myself down if needed.

I was currently in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes and putting them away. As I was drying a bowl, I felt my palm twitch.

_What a disgrace!_

A monstrous voice echoed in the back of my head, and it wasn't mine.

_She's just a little girl!_

My brows furrowed then my palm twitched again but this time it was like a shock and I dropped the bowl. It went crashing onto the floor, breaking into little pieces by my bare feet.

A string of curse words left my lips before I bent down to pick it up, but even that had to be a problem. My head started pound and it felt as if someone took a hammer to it.

The voices became more frequent and they started to yell, scream and it only made the pounding worse.

I was still bent down on my knees when I grimaced, when I got back up, I looked in the window above the sink and the pieces of the glass that came from the bowl were floating in mid-air. I gasped and they went falling to the floor again, some slicing my skin open.

A whimper left my lips, and I ground my teeth together, squeezing my eyes tightly as I brought my hands up to my hair, clutching it.

_Dangerous...not worthy...needs to be exterminated...kill...._

I opened my mouth to let out the most horrifying scream and slid to the floor on top of the glass.

"Stop! Stop stop stop stop!" I pounded my hands on my head, trying to get the voices out or to shut up.

"Rose! Hey, look at me!" I opened my eyes seeing blurry figures, one I noticed at Wanda who was trying to shake me out of it.

"No... Get out... Get out! Stop!" I looked around me, wanting to gasp but all I could do was stare at all of the floating objects around me. I felt something deep within me wanting to surface, it was right there, I could feel it.

"M'lady, you need to calm down!" Thor boomed.

"Rose," it was Bucky. He took careful steps towards me but I only shook. "Bruce, what's wrong with her?" He yelled, his voice laced with alarm and anxiety.

I couldn't hear Bruce's reply, the ringing sound became louder and the voices boomed.

I got up while I pushed a terrified Wanda away from me, and backed up to the sink. I squeezed my eyes shut then opened them up only to have red energy burst out of me.

It knocked everyone off their feet, including Thor. More windows shattered and glass flew out in different directions. It was quiet for a minute before I opened my eyes.

Everyone was wearily scrambling up from there spots on the floor, looking at me like I was a ghost.

All at once, everything stopped. For me, time stood still for that little moment. I looked around at everyone and gasped, taking terrified steps backwards, my back hitting the edge of the sink.

"Oh god," I whispered to myself, my eyes searching over the people that stood around me. "What did I do?"

Pietro stood silently still by his sister who wore a look of nostalgia, her brows furrowing in concern. Wanda dusted off her clothes just as everyone else did and all of their focus was on me.

"I'm s-sorry," I choked out, my voice quavering slightly as my bottom lip trembled in fear.

Wanda ran over to me, instantly wrapping her arms around me, pulling me in close to her. I tried not to let them see my fear, or my tears that silently steamed down my cheeks, but it was no use.

I let them fall. And my world came crashing down.

***

I was sitting on one of the couches, a hot steaming mug of hot cocoa in my hands, and Wanda's warm fuzzy scarlet blanket draped over me.

Wanda was sitting next to me, her hands rubbing small circles up and down my back soothingly. I found myself leaning into them multiple times and in fact, didn't bother to apologize because it felt right.

"Are you alright, моя любовь?" Came Wanda's gentle and loving voice.

I shifted so I could turn around to look at her, and I noticed that she was staring at me intensely. A blush tinted my cheeks and a smirk tilted her pink lips.

"I... I will manage," I croaked out. My blue eyes searched Wanda's blue ones and she had a look of understanding across her face. "Thank you, Wanda... For everything."

Wanda hummed in response but kept rubbing calming circles on my back. She leaned her head on my shoulder then pressed a light kiss to my bare skin.

I smiled slightly but then felt it falter as Clint ran in, a look of alarm on his face. "We have company."

 


	12. Agents Of Shield

"Rose, this is Agent Phil Coulson," Steve introduced as he wore a look of somber. "He's the new Director of SHIELD."

You could tell that Steve was still shaken up about what I had caused just hours ago. I felt bad, and I wanted to make everyone's pain subside--or disappear for ever.

I was currently standing in front of a guy who wore a charcoal black suit, and intimidating blue eyes stared back at me. He had thinning wrinkles in the corners of his eyes, and a small unnoticeable smile had graced his lips. I could see past those intimating eyes though and see a whole new world of pain.

My eyes darted around the room where about ten or more people stood, including the Avengers and Fury. My eyes landed on the other people beside Coulson, and I gulped.

Coulson's gaze followed mine and instantly turned back to me with a reassuring smile. "This is my team," he paused. "I promise they won't harm you in anyway."

That didn't shake the feeling of nostalgia off of me, and I certainly wasn't going to let it slide until I knew Coulson was true to his words.

Instantly, my hand was encased with a warmer one and I looked over to find that it was Wanda's. She stood beside me, looking at me with an encouraging smile.

I smiled back and then looked back over to Coulson. You might've thought that with me being an agent, I would know who this is. But I was clueless, and knew nothing of this man or his team.

"What's this about, Steve?" I questioned, feeling everyone's gaze on me.

It was quiet for a few agonizing minutes and then someone finally spoke up; it definitely wasn't Steve who answered though. I found myself looking behind me, my eyes landing on Tony.

"This is, believe it or not, about your little episode earlier," Tony explained carefully as he was sitting comfortably on the sofa along with Dr Andrews, aka Alice, Natasha, Clint, Sam, and Bucky.

"How did they find out?" I furrowed my eyebrows, then directed my question at no one in particular, but, instead, with everyone in the room who wasn't apart of Coulson's team.

Another short pause.

"It's not like it was that subtle," A new and accented voice piped up somewhere behind Coulson. Coulson rolled his eyes and turned around slightly to reveal a rather attractive British man. He was wearing a dark shirt, a leather jacket to cover, and normal blue jeans.

"Hunter, shut your trap." Another voice spoke up sounding irritated and a blonde came into view. She looked to be the type who knew how to take care of business.

Yet I could see a certain delicateness to her.

"Sorry, I forgot to bring the ductape." She finished earning a round of chuckles from a certain amount of people in the room, almost getting me to laugh in the process.

"Bobbi," Coulson declared sharply as he gave the blonde a stern look. The blonde immediately straightened up and crossed her arms behind her back.

"Can someone please tell me why they are here?" I asked feeling a bit timid at first but then focused my eyes on either Tony or Steve.

Steve shared a concerning look with Coulson before turning to me with soft eyes. "Earlier, when you sent that blast of energy out, it automatically sent out a signal," He paused taking a short breath before gaining normal composure.

"We're you aware of the power of the gem on Vision's head?" Nick cut in wearing a sharp look in his uncovered eye.

I suddenly then felt everyone's eyes on me as I felt my brows furrow almost immediately at the question. _Why would they ask me that? Of course, I knew! It was the gem that was in the scepter that Loki used during the battle of New York._ But I didn't understand why they would just ask me that question. It was random yet I found myself growing curious with every passing silent moment.

"I was very well aware. Yes." I spoke up finally, eyes casting a sideways glance at Wanda to see that she was already looking at me.

"Well, somehow, when you sent that signal out, it cracked the gem open..." Nick countered, as he too had his arms placed behind his back and a steady eye on me.

If it wasn't possible before, my confusion somehow spread more and I became more confused than ever. And more curious because of the cautious looks I was receiving from everyone in the room.

"Okay," I ran a hand through my hair tiredly. "Was there something that escaped? I'm so confused."

That's when Wanda tensed up beside me and I could feel the tension in the room rise. I gripped Wanda's hands in my own and craned my neck to glance at her briefly.

"Yes," Coulson said bringing my attention back to him. "I'm afraid so, Rosemarie. And I'm also afraid that you won't like who escaped from it."

My heart sped up. What could've possibly escaped that tiny gem on the droid? And something tells me they weren't just here to tell me that.

I looked around at all of the Avengers and saw as Natasha was shifting in her seat next to a nervous looking Alice. The rest of them kept their eyes mainly focused on the ground or anywhere else but me.

"It was Ultron. Ultron escaped."


	13. Ultron Awakens

The room was silent for a minute before I looked over to Coulson, "Am I supposed to know who this Ultron is?"

"No, actually," He replied casually. "I was afraid you wouldn't."

"Okay, so who is it?"

"Follow me, Miss Barnes."

As his agents side- stepped out of the way, I maneuvered my way through them, walking right behind the Director. I felt my heart speeding up but nonetheless complied diligently.

Wanda still had a pretty tight grip on my hand and I didn't mind it. I needed her with me; just in case I wouldn't like what I was about to encounter.

"Where are we going?"

"I need to speak with you privately," he said stopping and turning around to face me. "She's gotta go." He nodded over to Wanda.

Wanda practically growled, "Absolutely not--"

"Wanda, it's okay." I assured her. I wouldn't argue if Coulson needed it to be private. I watched the brunette warily glance between Coulson and I before she squeezed my hand once more.

"I won't be far." She declared sternly, sending Coulson a look before walking away.

I looked back over to Coulson and gave him a curt nod, "So, what's so important that this needs to be private?"

Coulson began walking ahead of me and I saw his face turn grim before we stopped in the conference room. He held the door open for me and I walked through. Once we were both inside he shut the door and from inside his suit pocket he pulled out a small, silver and black container box.

It looked to be just a simple box, but I was wrong. Soon, all around us, the room filled with files beyond files containing history of me and the Avengers and much more information that I didn't even knew about.

I would've gasped at it if it wasn't for the eerie silence that filled the room. I walked closer to Phil and examined the file that read my name on it.

I was curious and would have to ask him about that later, given that I would probably have to beg.

Director Coulson touched on the file that read **Ultron** , and that's when news popped up from about months ago. The room then filled with the sound of bombs going off and weapons being fired. News containing the Avengers fighting against this so called Ultron in Sokovia.

By the end of this little secret session, I was baffled and shocked. I learned about how the twins came to be apart of the team, Pietro almost dying because of this robot that Tony created with the nonnegotiable help of Bruce, and just how deadly this mechanical droid really was.

You could say I was scared. Though, that might've been an understatement.

Once he showed me all of this he turned off the box and then all the files disappeared into thin air. He turned to look at me skeptically, raising one eyebrow as I stood stunned with silence.

"So, now that you know what we're up against," he paused bringing his hands behind his back. "Are you willing to fight against him? Because right now, you are the only thing he wants."

"These files show that Vision killed him," I took a deep breath. "How is he still alive?"

"The Aether set off something in the gem--or rather the Infinity Stone that is implanted in Vision. We don't know how or why, but somehow when Vision supposedly killed him, he was captured or uploaded inside the gem." Phil explained thoroughly with cautious eyes.

On the outside, it looked as if I was taking this news very well. But on the inside, I was frightened to the bone. I didn't know how this was even possible. This couldn't be possible. It was insane.

Vision should have killed him all that time ago.

"How did he find out about me? And why am I so important to him?"

Phil straightened up more and scratched the back of his head, "That we don't know either. But what we do know is that his intentions are to be hostile. Earlier today we spoke with Vision, and he told us that he had no idea himself that Ultron somehow planted himself inside the gem."

"You know that this sounds completely insane, right?" I gestured to where the files once were, a look of pure nostalgia gracing my features.

"This is what we deal with, Miss Barnes. I'm sure with the Avengers that you'll be safe... For the time being." He said with a look of solemn.

"Why is this happening to me?" I could feel my body convulsing with fear.

"That I do not know," Phil replied. "But I can assure you that you will get through this."

===

Shortly after Phil and his  team left, I was left alone to wallow in the fear of knowing that this happened all because of me. If only I had not wandered off that day, if I hadn't drank so much that night, if I hadn't met the Avengers; I'd still be living in my crappy apartment going on with my normal depressing business.

I was in my room now, avoiding Wanda and Bucky who came by several times knocking on my door, wanting me to talk. I didn't want to see them, or anybody at the moment.

A knock sounded on my door, and I jumped slightly before settling back down in the bed.

"Rose..." It was Wanda, again. I couldn't face her. Not now. "Rose please open the door."

" _Go away_ ," I whispered out, not meaning for her to hear me. She didn't.

"You cannot just stay in there forever," She croaked.

I looked over to the door and concentrated on listening to her heartbeat. I could practically hear her blood rushing through her veins. It was exhilarating to know that I had such power as super hearing.

I didn't talk and kept my thoughts clear so she couldn't read my mind. I wished she would go away and minutes later it went quiet. She wasn't gone. I could still hear her heartbeat from the other side of the door. She had slid down the door and was now only waiting for me to come out.

Hours passed and I still hadn't moved from my spot and Wanda still hadn't moved from hers.

I sighed and got up from my spot, walking over to the door. I pressed my hand to it and threw the door open to see Wanda standing up and looking at me tiredly.

"You didn't have to stay there all night, Wanda." I assured her with a small grin.

Seeing my grin made a grin of her own appear on her face and she stepped closer to me. "I was waiting for you to come out."

I hesitated then stepped aside, letting her know she could come in. She walked in and sat down on my bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She questioned.

I walked over to the bed and laid down, cramming myself underneath the blankets. "No, I want you to cuddle with me."

Wanda didn't say a word, and slipped under the blankets next to me, spooning against me, one arm thrown above my midsection as she cuddled me closely.

 


	14. моя любовь(My Love)

I wake slowly, letting the events from yesterday trickle into my mind. Every moment in my head, though the whole thing seemed surreal to me.

Wanda snuggled her face in my neck, her hair tickling my bare skin. She let out a content sounding sigh, making my heart flutter.

"Good morning, моя любовь," She rasped out, the sleep lowering her voice.

I looked down at her lovingly as she tried entangling her limbs with mine lazily. Her sleeping face making her seem younger.

"Good morning," I spoke, realizing my voice was rasped as well. "I'm surprised no one has come in and woke us up."

Just as I said that, there was a knock on my door and me and Wanda shared a look before giggling.

"You spoke too soon." Wanda giggled out before untangling her legs with mine and walking over to the door. I got up with her and when she opened the door Bucky appeared with a smug look on his face.

"Ladies," He nodded that infamous smirk planted on his lips as he examined the both of us. "It's time for training, shortstop."

"Shortstop?" I questioned, throwing a velvety and fuzzy blanket over my body.

"Always giving us nicknames, Barnes." Wanda snickered before turning to me and kissing my cheek. "I will see you later."

With that, she left.

And now it was only me and my uncle. He was still giving me that look.

"Stop looking at me like that, Bucky." I felt my cheeks flaming and watched as he chuckled to himself.

"We're meeting up for a run, then you'll come back and train with Wanda." He said, starting to walk away.

"Wanda?" I raised an eyebrow.

"She volunteered."

===

Oh god, I felt horrible.

My face seemed to be numb from the cold morning air and my eyelids felt like bricks, not wanting to shut but feeling heavy at the same time. My whole body ached, my wrists, my thighs, my head.

I had just got done running with my super soldier uncle and the other super soldier as well, Steve. We ran about five miles considering they could run more than me, and much faster than me.

I took a seat at the bar in the kitchen, sitting my aching body on the stool before a cup of coffee was handed to me.

I looked up to see the familiar face of Alice, she offered me a small sympathetic smile before sitting next to me on the stool.

"Wanda was wondering about you this morning," She said quietly as she looked over the newspaper with a similar cup of coffee.

I blushed immediately at the mention of her name but wrapped my clamy hand around the hot coffee cup, tipping it over a little before taking a sip. It burned as it slid down my throat.

I looked over to Alice, "What did she need?" I asked, my voice coming out in a shy whisper.

"Just wanted to know if you were feeling any better," She paused turning her full attention to me. "Are you, feeling better?"

I avoided eye contact with her intimidating stare and opened my mouth but was cut off before I could get another lie out.

"You look tired, моя любовь," It was the sound of _her_ Sokovian accent that made me turn sharply around, only regretting it afterwards.

Head-rush.

Wanda stood there in the door frame to the kitchen, looking rather beautiful with a gray sweat shirt and matching sweatpants.

Something clicked in my mind and I just remembered that we were going to train today. Or rather, she was going to train me.

I knew hand-to-hand combat skills, I was pretty good in that department. She was just going to train me with my powers.

Apparently, I was going to need to learn how to use them for later. Because of the whole Ultron ordeal.

I'm surprised he hasn't made an entrance yet and from what I've learned about him, was that he likes to make grand entrances. It's sort of his _thing_.

"Just a little," I answered.

She watched me carefully, "Are you ready for our training session?"

"I guess."

===

I was standing in the middle of the wrestling mat, but instead of us doing hand-to-hand combat, I was to test out my powers. I didn't know how I was going to start off. I didn't even know most of my abilities; nor the limits.

Wanda circled me, a little grin on her face yet she was focused as I spread my feet apart slightly.

"How am I even supposed to know what to do?" I questioned with a sigh.

Wanda paused on her feet and rose am eyebrow. "You have to clear your mind, Rose. It's the only way you'll be able to focus on producing anything from your body."

"Okay," I sighed again and closed my eyes. I could feel the Aether swimming around in my veins, that was a giving, considering I felt it moving inside me 24/7.

Something inside me moved again, and I slowly brought up my hands by my sides, letting them sprawl out beside me. I focused on levitating first, knowing that the Aether was very powerful and had many traits about it.

I breathed in and out calmly, then heard a gasp coming from Wanda. I immediately opened my eyes in fear of her being in trouble but soon realized that It was her who wasn't in trouble.

But instead, I was actually floating in mid-air. Letting out a gasp and losing my balance, I soon fell to the ground with a thud, landing on my ass.

Wanda came rushing to my side and lifted me up with her arms.

I looked at her with wild eyes and she returned them, frantic eyes searching my own.

"Whoa," I breathed out. I looked over to Wanda excitedly as soon as the wildness vanished. "I can fly!"


	15. Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

I was enjoying my peaceful slumber just when an alarm went off signaling something was wrong. I sat up in bed, not knowing what else to do but run across the room in a flurry.

Throwing open the door, I noticed the once across from mine was instantly thrown open, revealing a disheveled looking Steve.

"What's going on?" I spoke loudly over the blaring alarm. Red lights flashed all around us as I have Steve a distraught look.

He shook his head and walked over to me, "I don't know. We should get over to Tony and Bruce." He said and I nodded hesitantly as we began to walk down the halls.

"FRIDAY, where are Tony and Bruce?" Steve asked the AI.

" _Lab, Mr Rogers._ "

We began walking more and I suddenly stopped, "I got a bad feeling about this, Steve." I whispered out, feeling my insides rattle with unease.

Steve looked concerning let over at me before nodding his head slightly. "I know."

We both made it to tilt and strangely enough, Fury was standing in the middle of the lab along with the twins, Bucky, Alice, Natasha and Clint, and Bruce and Tony.

Wanda scrambled her way over to me and wrapped a protective arm around my waist. My skin warmed up with her touch and I looked around seeing all the forlorn looks across their faces.

I shared a look with Tony before gripping onto Wanda's arm. "What's going on, Fury?"

"Banner and Stark detected an immediate threat just minutes ago," He spoke carefully as he watched me with his eye. "And it's coming from here... We think it's Ultron."

My heart dropped at the name and I became aware of my surroundings. All around I could feel everyone's eyes on me, begging me to look up and say something. But I found myself paralyzed with fear.

"Why aren't we suiting up?" I questioned in a trembling voice.

Steve looked at everyone around us and with a short glance at me, he spoke in his ordering tone of voice. His captain side showing through.

"You heard her," He said. "Everyone suit up."

Something inside me moved again, and I wanted to lurch forward at how much pressure it was pinning on me but I squeezed my eyes tight.

"Wait--!" I gasped out, stopping everyone from walking out of the lab. "S-something...something isn't right."

They all looked at me warily, their faces on high alert.

It felt as though I was being summoned somehow by an imaginary force, yet I was glued to the ground. I felt my hands growing hot and my eyes switching colors. This never happened before. I could feel it.

"What is it, Rose?" Wanda asked as she turned to me with a fearful gaze.

I gasped again as a surge spread throughout my whole body, this time actually managing to lurch me forward just a couple of feet.

"Oh god," I murmured out looking at the worried looks of the Avengers around me. "Wanda--"

A bomb went off and I was thrown to the side by the immediate impact. I hit my head on something sharp edged and cried out as everyone in the room was, too, thrown down or in a different direction.

Wanda was no longer by my side and I could see in my periphery that she was thrown into some computers. I wanted to reach out and call to her but I couldn't.

I looked around me, my ears ringing from the sudden explosion. Tony and Bruce were on the floor, now trying to regain themselves, well as Tony was trying to calm a very soon-to-be hulked out Bruce.

Steve had been thrown to the other side of the lab next to Alice and Fury was on the floor regaining his consciousness. From beside me laid a groaning and hissing Bucky and Pietro as they helped each other up off the ground.

Everyone else who was in the room, Clint and Natasha, went flying down the floor below us, where glass lay strewn everywhere.

I groaned and stood up as I held my head in my hands.

But just as I thought that this was the worse part, a beeping sound went off and I turned to look at Wanda just before another bomb went off, causing me to fly backwards into the window, knocking me right through it.

Wanda screamed at the top of her lungs as I was sent spiraling down the building, awaiting my soon to be death sentence.

Just as I thought I was going to die, I remembered my flying abilities, and soon, I was soaring in the air, a hazardous breeze blowing my hair in my face.

Crimson circled me, and I knew that it was my energy's doing. I let out a breath I realized I hadn't been holding and landed back into the lab, where Wanda was crying silently. 

I landed on one knee and a clenched fist was set firmly on the glass around me, cutting into to skin. I looked up and found Wanda gasping like a fish out of water.

Bucky let out a sigh of relief once he took notice of me, then his eyes widened as he realized I was perfectly fine.

"How did you--?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that," I chuckled feebly. "I can fly."

A smile broke out across his face and everyone around me, but it instantly fell as I remembered the situation we were in.

Steve looked at all of us with that certain Patriotic stern look, "Suit up. Now."

I turned to Wanda as she clung onto me with her life. She looked up at me with big blue doe eyes and her lips pressed into a thin line.

"You need to go," I spoke softly.

She was about to protest when something off in the distance made my ears perk up. It was so small and quiet that I'm pretty sure only I could hear it with my super hearing.

I gave her a stern look, "Now."

She scampered off with her brother waiting for her in the doorway, and I turned just as men jumped through the window.

Honestly, I was expecting them to be metal men just like Ultron but I'm assuming that they were on his side as well. I could see on the side of their suits was a symbol that I've come to hate my whole life.

_Hydra._


	16. Battle Cry

Just as the men jumped through the windows, I got in a battle stance, my eyes glaring holes in their heads.

"Who's first?" I asked looking at the men just as Natasha and Clint came to my aid. They stood beside me, ready to engage in battle. Clint with his bow and arrow and Natasha with a weapon in her hand.

Focusing on the battle at hand, I began to created the crimson colored energy that swirled all around me, my eyes glowing the same color.

I took on the men closest to me as my eyes enhanced and my abilities surrounded them, tangling them with ropes of energy. Just as it happened, Natasha and Clint jumped in, killing off as many as they both could.

I wanted to grin, I wanted to slaughter them with my bare hands, but I knew if I did, that wouldn't end well for anyone.

I brought my palm up and used the energy to blast three men at once taking them down in a flash. I was growing hot and soon the whole room began to change temperatures and thunder crackled in the sky.

A men came at me full speed and I knocked him down, sending another blast of deadly Aether energy his way.

Somewhere along the way, Natasha came up to me and handed me an ear piece. I slipped it on and I could hear Steve barking out orders to the rest of the team.

This was my first real battle since forever ago, and I was getting to the point where I had to remember what moves I had from the training I pursued.

" _Rose, get out of there_!" Came Wanda's voice through the comms, her tone revealing anxiety and nostalgia.

I gulped just as more men started to come our way. I turned to give the two assassins a look and Clint nodded, "Go. We've got this."

I nodded before running off in the direction of Wanda. "Where is he?" I spoke into the comms, my voice wavering slightly as my heart started to pound erratically in my chest.

Ultron was here, I just knew it. Now all I had to do was find the bastard and fight him off as long as I could.

" _He's here_ ," Came Tony's voice. I could tell he was already suited up because of how his voice sounded. It echoed slightly.

"I know that, Tin can. I mean _where_ in the facility is he?" I rushed out as I ran down the halls, agents scattering around, fighting off as many Hydra men as they could.

" _This is no time for sarcasm, Shortstop._ " Tony called. I could just tell he was smirking. It wasn't that hard to figure it out.

" _Rose, what's your status_?" I heard Steve as he spoke through the comms.

I felt movement from behind me and I turned around swiftly, blocking a Hydra agent's immediate blow. I brought my knee up, slamming it into his gut.

"Rose?" Steve spoke again, hearing all of the commotion I was in.

When I finally managed to knock the guy down, I put a hand up to the ear piece and touched it momentarily.

"I'm all good, Cap."

" _That sounded like you just got your ass kicked_." I heard Clint snicker in the comms.

I chuckled, "Yeah, well, I got him down, didn't I?" I paused in the hall searching every other hall around me, finding nothing or no one. "Why is he here?"

" _He wants you, and the rest of that Aether._ " Steve spoke up.

My heart hammered even more in my chest. "The rest? I thought I consumed it all?"

" _Apparently not._ " Tony commented through the comms.

I groaned. _Why oh why is this happening to me?_

I charged down the halls, looking left and right making sure I wasn't missing any sign of that metallic psycho.

"I'm going after him." I declared through the comms knowing that they'll be tons of protest from the team. But I knew what I had to do. I was going to confront the asshole before he had a chance to do anything, and see if I could lay his ass to rest. For good this time.

" _That's not such a good idea, Rosemarie._ " Was Steve's response as I marched down the halls, leading to a door that was cracked open. A bright red light boomed throughout the room as I stepped closer to it and I knew he was in here.

"I have to." I whispered, stepping through the doorway, but not before I was clunked on the head with something sharp, making me lose my balance.

I fell to the floor, my eyesight going blurry as I stared up at the figure. All I saw was a flash of metal and a menacing chuckle before it was lights out for me and darkness overtook my senses.

===

I was strapped to a seat, bound by ropes that were digging deep into my skin, burning my flesh. My head was hanging low, my chin on my chest. I felt groggy and weak, like someone had done something to me-tried to do something to me.

I looked around and noticed that I was in a van; it was a decent size. And all around me sat men with white lab coats on. But the one the stood out the most was Ultron.

He stood mechanically by the men who were staring at me. I looked at one of the men who was in front of me. I was gagged, a band was tied around my head to keep me from speaking.

I let my eyes glow true crimson color and my pupils dilated making it look as if they were pitch black, the red still noticeable.

The man shook his head and shut his eyes painfully, growling out as he did so. "She's doing it again... That mind control thing."

I hadn't noticed that I could do that, never tried it until now, that is. But in all honesty, I was trying to see if I could create a mind link to Wanda. Surely, they were all already trying their hardest to look for me.

I was sending a mental kinetic bridge, sending my thoughts to her. Only though, I was praying that it would work.

Ultron walked over to me and I flinched as he tore the bandage off of my mouth. I glared up at him as my eyes started to water.

"What do you want from me?" I choked out.

He laughed. "I already have what I want," he paused gesturing to the rest of the Aether on the farthest wall of the van. It was concealed in a metal container, glowing immensely from its cage.

"To see you all breaking apart, to have this type of power--your power. Rosemarie, do you have any idea what you are capable of? You and I could be a team--together we could rule the world, make it a better place."

I was frozen in place and scratched at the ropes that bounded me together, feeling the rope dig into my skin.

"I don't want what you want, Ultron." I hissed out as I began rubbing the rope together, hoping it'll break free.

"Of course you do!" He argued back, taking a step closer to me. That was a mistake. Didn't he know what I was capable of?

One of the men handed him a syringe that was filled with a clear liquid, and I had no idea what it was.

And suddenly, Ultron had stuck it into my neck making me fling my head to the side. I became numb within seconds and my eyes were blurry. I couldn't tell if it was because of my tears or the Aether taking its process.

I didn't have the strength to struggle anymore and I started to go loopy, tiredness and exhaustion taking over me.

My eyes felt heavy as I dared to look at what damage was done to me. I could feel the effects taking over and soon my body was growing hot.

"Wh-what did you inject m-m-me with?" Ultron ignored my plea and examined my neck closely.

My heart thudded loudly in my chest and my ears rang making it feel as though I was under water.

I gritted my teeth, feeling the liquid pumping through my veins and mixing in with my blood.

I watched as Ultron took a step back, muttering curses under his breath. But before anything else could happen, all in one sudden swerve, the truck was skidding across the pavement. My body was instantly thrown by the abrupt turn and my head banged roughly against a wall.

A sharp cry left my lips and I slid back to the floor of the van, needles sticking a couple of inches into my already bruised skin.

The deafening sound of rubber tires burned against the road. I tried to move around but a piercing screech blasted through the windows, breaking the glass which fell on top of me. A sharp pain swelled from my head but I had no energy to cry out. I was too weakened by what Ultron injected me with.

I heard gun shots and pained wails--that I leaned were coming from me-- as the back doors to the van were flung open. Ultron hopped out but not before barking orders at the men to take me somewhere else.

I brought my hand up weakly and used my abilities to pull out the needles that were injected into my skin. They floated in the air and just as the Hydra agents came my way, I threw my hand forward and they penetrated through their bodies, knocking them out cold.

My hand went back down limply to my side and o breathed out with exhaustion. My eyes could barely stay open when I heard the soft whimpering cries of Wanda.

"Rose..." She spoke as she neared me.

I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and they forced shut.

_What in the hell have I got myself into?_


	17. Safe & Sound... For Now

_Third Person POV_

Her eyes shot open and she gasped, water ingesting her throat. And it was as if the scene played out in slow motion. She surfaced and coughed, bending over the glass tube. Vomiting the clear liquid, she sat up and looked around, the water she was in was warm. Her breathing came in shallow gasps, eyes growing hazy before she shook her head.

She felt a little chill run down her arms and back, she was completely naked. What had happened?

She couldn't--for the life of her--remember a damn thing. She only remembered up to a small part; getting captured by Ultron.

She gasped as chills started to run down her whole body. Slipping out of the tub, she crawled her way over to a towel and wrapped it around her so it covered most of her body.

Her whole body ached as she made her way to the door, finding it hard to stay on her two feet. It was a little slippery as she walked, but she managed not to slip.

Once she opened the door, there was two guards standing by the door and she smiled meekly up at them.

They took in her form and called for someone in their comms before standing back in their position they once were in.

Rose stood awkwardly by them and turned her head at the sound of another door opening and heavy footsteps pounding on the tiled floor. She almost gasped at who was walking her way.

"Wanda..." She breathed out, as Steve, Bucky, and Tony followed suit.

"Rose!" Wanda ran into her arms and held onto her as if at any moment she would disappear. She clung to the girl's towel covered body and kissed her cheeks rapidly, whispering words in Russian to her.

Once Wanda was standing by her side, her arms around Rosemarie's body, she looked at the men who were looking at Rose.

"Are you okay?" Wanda asked first.

Rose took one look at the four and noticed that they all had signs of lacked rest and exhaustion. The dark circles underneath their eyes and the disheveled hair gave it away clearly.

"I'm fine," Rose spoke up realizing that her voice sounded like sand-paper from lack of use. "What happened? Where's Ultron? Did he get away?"

"One problem at a time, kid." Tony said as he portrayed a small grin.

"What do you remember?" Steve asked softly.

Rose raked her thoughts, only remembering getting captured by Ultron and him sticking something inside of her neck. And that it couldn't be good, whatever it was.

_Did I want to tell them that though? They'd probably put me under heavy watch and wouldn't be prepared and would be off-guard when something else happened._

"I... I remember getting captured," She announced to the four. "Then... Nothing."

They all gave her curious looks, but believed her nonetheless.

"Well, Ultron did get away. And yes, he has the Aether." Bucky spoke up for the first time since he appeared with them. "Are you sure you're fine?" His face was softened and a look of mild concern graced his features.

Rose cracked a small believing smile, "Could I maybe, I don't know, get some clothes? I'm kinda freezing my ass off here."

===

Once Rose was dressed in some warmer clothing, she walked or of her room and into the living area where everybody either stood or sat.

She scanned everyone around her and noticed that Sam Wilson, Vision, and Thor had now joined them. And surprisingly, Vision didn't look like utter shit considering the situation with how Ultron escaped.

"Vision." Rose said greeting the droid with a polite smile.

Vision for up immediately wearing a regretful look, "Rose, this is all my--"

"Don't," She said cutting him off quietly. She wouldn't let him blame himself for this, she couldn't. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this, Vision."

Vision hesitantly nodded before Thor came up to her and picked her up in his arms, twirling her around while she giggled.

"It's good to see you too, Thor."

He sat her down on her two feet and she turned to face the worried expressions of Bucky and Wanda. She tried to avoid their gazes and walked over to Alice who was sitting on a couch, legs crossed properly over the other.

"Hey there, girlie," The raven haired women greeted with a warm smile. "How are you feeling?"

Rose smiled back yet found the situation uncomfortable to talk about what happened earlier. She didn't need anyone to find out about what Ultron did to her; the main focus was finding the bastard.

"I'm fine. Just sore," Rose replied back. Looked around at everyone in the room who kept their firm and concerned gazes on her and yawned. "Can we do some talking tomorrow? I'm getting tired."

"Of course, Rose," Steve said then gave Wanda a look before the brunette walked over to Rose with a wary smile.

"C'mon," Wanda spoke softly. "I'll take you to your room."

===  
  


_I was in a deep sleep, or at least I hope I was. I looked around me and saw a figure. I wanted to scream out, I wanted to them around and run, but somehow I found I was glued to the floor._

_Instead, I stood my ground and gave the metal man a hard look, wanting to let him know I wasn't the least bit feared or intimated. He walked towards me, and spoke in that mechanical voice that tended to send shivers down my spine._

_"You won't be able to hide forever, Rosemarie." He held his ground, taunting me with an evil cackle._

_"Watch me," I hissed through my teeth. "I will, find you, Ultron, and when I do, I will make sure that this time you are gone for_ good _."_

 _He let out a humorless laugh and bored his eyes into mine. "You have no idea who I am," His robotic voice slipping into my mind like a velvet rumble_.

_"You have no idea what I've been through. What I can do to you. What I eventually will do to you. You silly little girl, you can't save the ones you love when they're already dead..."_

_And then I was on the floor, on my knees, as blood covered my whole body. I looked down at my blood covered hands and watched as they glowed red, trembling in the process. Lifting my head up, I looked around me, and there laying limp and dead on the floor were Avengers._

_I had... Killed them. I went wide eyed and that was the last thing I remember before flinging into an upright position in the bed._

And I let out the most horrifying scream. It was high pitched, it was like I couldn't do anything about it, and it wouldn't stop. I could feel the sweat beaded all over my body as I trembled, in fear, of me screaming. I felt the whole room level, everything around me was floating in mid air, even the bed I was laying on.

The door to my room burst open and I stopped immediately, the bed and everything around me falling onto the floor with a crash. My eyes felt like bricks, my body ached and I looked over to the door, seeing Wanda and a terrified look upon her face.

Behind her stood Bucky with a distraught look upon his face and alerted blue eyes.

Wanda went sickly pale before running over me, climbing on top of bed and cradling me in her arms. She too, was shaking.

I had caused them to worry, it was my fault because I couldn't keep it under control.

She started to whisper calming words in my ears as I clung to her body for dear life. My body shook with sobs, I cried into the crook of her neck, tears falling aimlessly out of my heavy eyelids.

I refrained myself from yelling out again and removed my shaking form from her hold. She held my face with both of her hands and her alerted blue eyes scanned my face worriedly.

"What happened?" She asked softly, her words slipping from her mouth with calming reassurance.

I let out a hiccup as my watery eyes met her face, "He's coming for me..."


	18. Ultron Logic

"So, what you're saying is that Ultron basically wants to use me to take over the whole planet?" I questioned once again, making sure that I heard Vision clearly.

Vision nods his head as he keeps a a steady eye with me, "He's tried doing it before. But it seems that he's much too strong than he was."

I shuffle in my seat, sitting on the couch right next to Wanda as she holds my hand. She hasn't been able to let me out of her sight since last night's events. I mean, I wouldn't want to either if it was the other way around.

I ask myself again _. Why? Why me?_

But then again, I needed to end this. End it all. This was going on for far too long and I knew these heroes needed my help. I was going to help them stop Ultron, and I was going to stop him once and for all.

I looked over to Thor who was surprisingly staying quiet. He had his arms crossed over his chest making his muscles bulge out more. He certainly was a God.

"Thor?" I shuffled once more. He looked over to me with a serious face and uncrossed his arms.

"Yes, Lady Barnes?"

Everyone's eyes were on me now after I had called him. They had this certain curious gleam in their eyes. Every single one of them. Even Tony.

"Ever since I've had this Aether inside me, you hadn't said anything. And I'm certain that where you're from--they don't take something like this too well."

Now it was Thor's turn to shuffle on his feet, giving me wavering eyes.

I had wondered; ever since Coulson showed me those files, I've been curious. And it didn't stop me from finding out more than I already knew. I wasn't just going to be kept in the dark.

"My--my father, Odin, he isn't exactly on good terms with me at the moment. I believe even if I did tell him he would only tell me to take care of it. So, here I am." He let out a breathy laugh and avoided eye contact with the rest of the team.

"I want to know more about this Aether." I said directing the question towards the God of Thunder.

"Well, the Aether is a remnant of one of the six singularities which existed before the universe--before my time. After the universe came to existence, four cosmic beings known as the Cosmic Entities forged the enemies into six immensely powerful objects called the Infinity Stones."

"The Aether is unique in that instead of taking the form of a stone or solid object, it appears in the form of a flowing liquid or mist. It's known to convert matter into dark matter, and seek out host bodies in order to draw strength from their life force energy from living organisms." Thor explained thoroughly.

"So, it's pretty powerful...?" I questioned, feeling my heart speed up.

"If regenerating lost limbs and creating a tornado of Aether energy isn't enough, it is capable of sending out shock waves far more powerful than I've ever seen..." He paused. "So, yeah."

That was all I needed to conclude that we were officially on our own. It was time to know the game plan.

"What's our play?" I blurted out, earning shocked faces from everyone in the room.

It was Steve who spoke up. "We need to take him out. Starting with Hydra." He spoke with confidence and I knew that was what I liked about him. He never seemed to show his fears, unlike myself.

"Okay, Cap," I stood up glancing around at everyone in the room still managing to bring Wanda with me, considering her hand was still in my own. "When do you start?"

"Rose, how do you think we'd be able to beat him?" Tony spoke up as he stood by Bruce a couple of feet away from me.

I turned my head slightly to the side, giving him a stern and serious look. "Together."

===

"Wait," I said pausing in my spot turning to look at Tony. "I don't have a suit."

He gave me a mischievous grin making the corners of his lips turning upwards. "I can take care of that."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Don't worry, Shortstop. I know what I'm doing." He paused clicking his tongue. "Give me a few hours."

"Okay," I walked out of the living room and over to Natasha who was typing away furiously on a keyboard. "Hey, Tasha, you think you'll be able to get a trace on him?"

She didn't bother looking up from the screen and continued typing. She had this determined look on her face, her brows pulled together.

"I'm pretty sure," she said. "I can get a visual on him. Track them all down. It shouldn't be that hard." She smirked before clicking a few keys. 

"Im pretty sure the only satellites in the vicinity that could possibly..." I paused a surprised look beckoning her to talk more. "The NSA. You want to hack the NSA? That's actually not a horrible idea."

"If we hack NSA satellites, we can get footage from everywhere any known HYDRA agent is. And even better, Ultron." She said turning to throw me a wink before settling back on the screen in front of her.

"You're a genius, Romanov." I beamed down at her. 

"She's right," Bruce said walking in the room. "It could work," He turned to Natasha. "How long before you get visuals?"

The female assassin pondered as she pursed her lips in concentration. "NSA satellites should be tough," She paused. "Give me... Fifty-two minutes."

===

Tony strolled into the room with confidence after only being occupied for hours. Everyone else was off getting ready, making sure that they were prepared for when we all went in destroying most of Hydra agents, specifically Ultron.

I had time to think this whole plan through. I was mentally prepared, and knew what we were going up against. There was no time backing out now and I didn't tend on doing so.

The billionaire walked over to me and smiled brightly. I furrowed my brows before I knew exactly why he was smiling.

I became excited too.

"So, while you were out here, and I was in my lab working," he paused. "I made your suit."

My eyes grew wide and I tried to control my excitement as he started to lead me to where it was. We walked into the lab and he strode over to a metal table where a red velvet--almost crimson suit laid.

I was volleying between jump up and down in happiness and containing my exposure of Stark's kindness towards me. It looked like a normal SHIELD suit but instead it had red velvet striped going down the arms and the logo on the left patch by the shoulders and with it came a holster belt stepped to the mid section.

And the thing that stood out the most was its long red velvet cape that would be dragging behind it.

"I made a few tweaks to it so it fits with your abilities--"

"Thank you, Tony. Really, It's beautiful."

Tony smiled down at me, he actually smiled. "Any time kid."


	19. Improved

I stood in my new suit, thanks to Tony, next to a very anxious Wanda who was observing me quietly. She wore her suit as well, that looked similar to mine except that it didn't have a cape and it wasn't a tight fitting one like mine was.

Since Natasha had found the location on some Hydra agents that would hopefully lead us to Ultron, we were both a little on edge.

"I like your suit," She whispered out adoringly as she watched me zip it up in the front. "It fits you... Perfectly." She concluded with a mischievous grin.

I blushed at her comment and how her eyes drank me in like a tall glass of champagne. She looked lovely herself, if I had anything to say about it.

"Thank you. So do you."

I avoided eye contact with her and admired my cape. But then all of a sudden she was in front of me, tucking her fingertips under my chin and lifting it up.

"I am worried for you, Rosemarie," Wanda spoke so softly that it made chills run down my back and my heart flutter.

I searched her face with a small reassuring smile, "I'll be fine, Wanda."

"What if--?"

"Wanda." I stopped her with a stern voice and narrowed eyes. "I promise you, _I will be fine_."

She sighed and blew out through her nose, almost like a small huff of defeat. I found that adorable.

"Okay. Okay." She said as she grinned sheepishly, her hands suddenly finding themselves on my hips.

They felt amazingly _perfect_ there, so right resting on my covered flesh putting the slightest pressure as if to anchor herself.

She rested her forehead against mine, my heart leaping at the sound of her soft sighs, the feel of her skin against my own. Right then and there and I knew I was in love with her. It was only a matter of minutes before it would actually happen, and it already did. It snuck up on me like a freight train.

I hummed as she brushed her fingers against my cheek, a shock of electricity bursted through my body, making me tingly inside. I grabbed her hand immediately stopping her and she watched me carefully as I brought her hand up to my lips, pressing soft kisses to them.

A bright pink tinted her cheeks as she leaned in closer and all in slow motion, her lips found mine. Her lips were soft against mine as we moved in sync.

She seemed to get really into the kiss, her lips moving so passionately against mine it was as if time had stopped, her eyes slid shut.

Those soft and small hands of hers pulled me closer to her, her warm body keeping me pressed against her as she gave me a kiss so mind- blowing it almost made me dizzy.

When we pulled apart I had to let my eyes adjust and try to slow my beating heart down to a minimal.

It was quiet as we just stared at each other in a comfortable silence. We were both wonder-struck with awe covering our faces.

"Ahem." There was a cough and standing at the other end of the hall was Bucky with a half eaten sandwich in his hand.

He was mid-chew when he was finally caught. "I was never here," He muttered before darting around the corner, vanishing from sight.

I looked back over to Wanda and a grin broke out on my face. She started to giggle and so did I, before we both just busted up laughing, throwing our heads back.

"What was that about?" She giggled out.

"I have no idea."

===

**[Somewhere near Moscow, Russia]**

"Be careful out there, Rose," Tony said as he flipped his faceplate down in his suit. We were all in our suits, and waiting inside the quinjet.

We were about 100 feet above the ground, and down below us stood a building that supposedly harbored Hydra agents and Ultron.

After Natasha found the location, we immediately suited up and boarded into the jet and hours later, here we were.

Throwing a mischievous grin in the direction of the billionaire, I zipped up my suit and opened up the back door to the quinjet. "I'm always careful, Stark."

Wanda came up to me right before my jump down with Steve and gave me a quick kiss to the cheek before walking back over to Pietro. Steve stood beside me without a parachute on, as did I, and gave me a nod before he jumped off.

"Wilson and Rhodey should be here soon--Rose?" I paused in my steps looking around at my uncle.

"Yes?" I asked, unsurprisingly finding his hard, steady blue eyes watching me carefully.

"Don't die." His tone was serious.

I mock saluted him with a grin. "Yes, sir!"

I gave the team on last look before jumping out myself. I unsheathed my throwing knives during my jump, flipped the handle's around my fingers so the blades were in my palms.

I threw them at the guards as soon as my feet touched the ground watching as the Hydra puppets fell to the floor.

I came up beside Steve who had just took down a couple of Hydra agents.

"How many?" I questioned as I attached my comm to my ear.

There was ruckus on the other end and I knew that Tony was out and fighting his way through along with probably my uncle and the two assassins.

 _"Hard to say. At least one hundred._ " Bucky spoke into the comms.

A guy came out of nowhere and I quickly grabbed the knife and threw it towards him, it spiraled through the air, penetrating him in the chest and he fell to the floor.

I felt another presence behind me and I swiftly turned around, grabbing his arm that was about to take a swing at me but I caught it and elbowed him in the face. He didn't fall though and I had to jump up, swing my legs up and over his shoulders, snapping his neck.

He fell to the ground and I jumped off of him. I ran over to another man as he was picking himself up off the ground and used some wire, jumping once again on his shoulders and using the wire to wrap around his neck, choking him as he thrashed around.

The thrashing stopped slowly as he and I fell to the ground and I flipped over landing back on my feet.

I grabbed a iron rod close to me and walked over to a guy who was about to get back up, but went limp as I hit him with it.

I walked back over to Steve who watched the whole thing in amazement. "Wow..."

"I know."


	20. Starting Out With A Boom Pt1

" _Rose, what's your status?_ "

I walked--well more like stalked down the halls, with the Aether glowing all around me, giving off its energy.

I ignored the calls of Steve and kept walking, keeping my attention focused and prepared. If I was going to locate Ultron, I had to do it myself. I couldn't risk anyone getting hurt or killed because of him.

_"Rose?"_

This time it was Bucky instead of Steve. I didn't know whether to be thankful or not, but I answered anyways.

"I'm on the fifth floor," I spoke. "I think maybe..." My voice breaks off slowly as my eyes land on Ultron standing about thirty feet away from me, at the other end of the hall. He held a case that was glowing rapidly, the crimson color balancing out with the color of my energy. About six Hydra agents stood around him, aiming at me with their high-tech guns, no doubt made by Hydra itself.

I was outnumbered.

My palms twitched and I felt my eyes glowing to a maximum. I didn't know if I had enough strength to take them all out. But I sure as hell was going to try.

"Give me the case, Ultron." I said with a stoic expression, my mood changing instantly. I felt my brain evolving and soon I was able to hear the heartbeats of everyone around me, including Ultron's.

Ultron chuckled dryly, "I can't do that, Rose." He then motioned for some of the Hydra men to come my way, with their weapons raised high and aimed on me.

I could feel the Aether's energy that was in the case. It was connected to me and I could feel everything. This was no doubt a strange feeling to endure but it gave me no pain.

As the Hydra men came my way, he turned around and started to walk away. My eye twitched and I sighed heavily. As if my abilities had a mind of their own, I brought up an invisible force so Ultron couldn't walk any further and he knocked right into it.

He growled out and turned to face me, his men stopping shortly in their tracks. "Rosemarie..." He tsked. "Let me go or their will be consequences."

My stoic expression remained the same. "I can't do that." I said mocking his earlier words.

He turned to the men who had stopped and growled some more, "Why are you just standing there?! Kill her!" He demanded harshly, gripping the case in his metallic hands.

Just as they began their trek towards me once more, I moved at a slow pace, walking almost numbly in their direction.

One by one, without moving my hands or any other organs, Hydra men began to rise up in the air, their bones breaking simultaneously. I kept my eyes on Ultron, not once removing eye contact.

I had made my way over to Ultron and that's when the fun began. I released an energy blast that made the case drop from his hands and he stumbled back, giving me a glare. I think. I couldn't really tell.

He raised a fist sending an immediate blow to my face, and I went down only to get back up. I dodged out of the way as he sent one of his blasts of energy at me but I threw up a shield, blocking it.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Rose! Just. Stand. Down."

"Over my dead body."

I glowed more brightly and was ready to take him down but then he somehow had the upper hand and sent me flying back several feet away from him. I hit a wall harshly and my head started to pound.

When I looked back up, Ultron was nowhere to be seen.

I cursed under my breath, and brought a hand up to my ear. "Does anyone copy? Ultron has the case."

There was a bunch of ruckus on the other end, " _Are you okay?_ " It was Wanda's worried voice.

"Yes. Where are you? Are you hurt?"

" _I am fine, Rose and I am on the bottom floor._ "

I picked up the speed of my steps, feeling like a load of vibranium was pushing down on my chest. I could barely keep a steady heartbeat; we were so close to retrieving what we had come her for. I wanted this whole mess to be over and done with already, but something inside me told me that it was only half way there.

I ran to where Wanda was, Clint was right next to her as they took down Hydra men left from right. I walked up to them both and helped them out, sending blasts of energy here and there, taking down as many agents I could. I would soon find that I was using too much of my power, but I could care less if it weakened me temporarily.

"How ya holdin' up, Shortstop?" Clint asked as he shot an arrow at oncoming targets.

I stood next to Wanda, my eyes glowing the usual red as I sent strides of Aether into a line of Hydra men, knocking them off their asses. They were the last bit of them down here so we could relax for just a minute.

"Good...considering." I shrugged halfheartedly. "Any idea where Ultron went? I had him but he got away."

Wanda instantly stole a worried glance over at me, her eyes widening in fear. "Did he hurt you?"

"Banged up my head pretty badly, but other than that I'm okay."

She growled under her breath, it sounded more inhumane than what she was expecting. I touched Wanda's arm gently, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll be okay."

But what I didn't know it that I wouldn't be okay, I would be worse than okay.


	21. Ending With A Boom Pt2

**Third person POV**

Rosemarie cleared her thoughts, trying to solely focus on the commotion all around her. With her eyes closed tightly, she felt her sixth sense take over, her ears opening up to the noise miles away. She could feel Ultron's presence, and all it took was just a few seconds.

"You guys," She spoke into the comms with a trembling voice. "I can do this... I can kill Ultron." It was true. She knew how to do it, but all things come with a price. It wasn't going to be a good ending.

Rose was somewhere else and away from her team, it was better this way. No one would try and stop her from doing this.

" _That's great, Rose... How are you going to do that exactly?_ " Came Tony's snarky comment.

The temperature in the building seemed to go down, and all she could think about is that Ultron was more closer to her than she first thought.

"I..." She choked on her words, feeling tears prickling in her eyes. "Look, It's not going to be something any of you would like, and it's hard to explain."

She walked deeper down into the halls, and just at the end, stood a lone double-sided door. It was cracked open just enough for her to catch a glimpse of red. She knew he was in there, she felt very positive that he was.

He was only waiting for her.

" _Rose, what are you gonna do_?" She heard Natasha speaking into the comms.

Rosemarie walked into the doors, and pushed them open, her hair flying past her shoulders. Red was everywhere and it was circling around Ultron. Hundreds of Hydra men laid dead at his feet, and he was standing there looking at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry..." Rose sniffled into the comms. "It's the only way."

How she was going to absorb it--She had no idea, but she didn't need any more clues. She knew what Ultron was planning. That much exposed Aether could level this whole city. He had to be stopped.

"Rosemarie, you really don't want to do this--you'll die." He spoke softly.

She was waiting for the Aether to surface and then she was going to grab it before Ultron had the chance to. Basically she was going to absorb what was left of it; which could kill her on impact.

She knew what the impact would be but she was willing to live with it. She was going through with this for one reason...to be a hero, to save this planet from Ultron's wrongdoings.

" _Rosemarie Buchanan Barnes, I swear to God_ \--" it was Wanda who was speaking through them now but Rose yanked the ear piece out and threw it to the floor, stepping on it.

She looked up and Ultron seeing him getting ready to grab the Reality Stone and her heart thudded in her chest. It was like time was going in slow motion and she leaped forward, outstretching her hand, and before she could be stopped by the many protests coming from the Avengers, she grabbed it and screamed out immediately and then crumpled up into a ball as the Aether was now spreading throughout her whole entire body.

Wails of pain escaped her body and she writhed in pain, seeing that Ultron was disintegrating slowly, the metal from his body was floating away. And the door burst open, the Avengers flinging in and watching with horror.

Steve had to hold Bucky back, the soldier was already in tears, his face masked one of fear, and a heartbreaking look in his eyes.

The pain wasn't over yet and the Aether had managed to lift Rosemarie up as red smoke entered her nose and mouth swirling around her as her eyes were dead and her arms were out to her sides.

Her body was being shocked by whatever lighting that was out and then she went limp, falling down to the ground with a thud.

And all she heard was a heart-wrenching cry followed by the crackling of thunder-then nothing at all. Everything just stood...still. She wasn't moving.

_Destiny was a tricky thing. A false thing if you'd ask me. There was always another way in my eyes. Some people admired that about me I guess. And this right here--this was my destiny._

There wasn't anymore light filling that room, and it was just like that, it went deadly quiet. The Avengers all stood with tears in there eyes--even Tony. It was Wanda who ran over to the limp girl's body, her knees planting on the floor as she brought Rosemarie's head in her lap.

"Rose... Baby--c'mon wake up..." Wanda's bottom lip trembled as tears fell aimlessly down her puffy, red cheeks. She let out a choked sob and started to shake Rosemarie's shoulders. "Rose...Rose! Wake up! D-don't l-l-leave me... Baby...please."

Wanda touched the girl's forehead, her fingertips brushing stray strands of her hair out of the way. She gasped at the coldness she felt and winced as she saw Rosemarie turning pale and her lips chapped and purple.

"Wanda, she is gone..." It was Pietro who touched his sister's shoulder gently, a look of pure sadness covering his face.

Wanda looked away from Rose before breaking down in her brother's arms, the crying making everyone in the room shudder and tremble.

"She is gone..."

 


	22. You Are A Memory

Bruce walked into the infirmary, Alice in tow, and saw the female Maximoff twin sitting in the same spot in a chair right next to Rosemarie's bed. Her hand was intertwined with Rose's warm and tiny one and she rubbed soothing circles around her knuckles.

Wanda looked up as the two entered and sniffed, while she rubbed her eyes with her free hand. She watched as Bruce and Alice both tried not to look at Rose and breakdown.

Everyone had thought that Rosemarie was dead on that very day, but they managed to restart her heart. It was faint yet it was still there. It was now three days after that mild battle with Ultron, and Rosemarie was still sleeping, she was in a comatose state.

Rosemarie looked different now, she was practically in a deep sleep, yet she looked so dead-like. Her eyes were closed, covering up the once beautiful blue eyes she portrayed, her hair wasn't the silver color anymore but, instead it was back to her original dark blonde. Her skin tinted yet it looked so pale she could've passed as dead.

The heart monitor that was hooked up to her gave off a soft and slow beeping sound that indicated her heart was beating.

Wanda hesitated and watched as Alice began checking Rosemarie's vitals while Bruce looked over the monitor, his brows pulled together. They had been coming in here every hour, checking her, and making sure she was fine.

Wanda only wished that the love of her life would wake up, so she could see those beautiful blue eyes of hers again. She wanted to hold her in her arms and never let go, not even once. Wanda almost had lost her and she never wanted to experience that kind of pain again.

"How is she?" Bruce asked timidly, directing the question over to Wanda.

The brunette snapped her head in his direction, "What do you think?" She hadn't meant for it to come out so harsh, but it wasn't like she was waking up anytime soon.

Bruce stared at Wanda with sad eyes, and nodded once before leaving Alice in the room with Wanda who was still holding onto Rosemarie's hand.

Alice looked painfully over to Rose, and felt as her bottom lip began to tremble. Her eyes pricked with tears as she turned her attention on Wanda.

"You should get some sleep, Wanda," Alice whispered with a trembling voice.

"No," Wanda spoke quickly but it wasn't hesitant at all, she never wanted to leave her side.

Alice sighed, "You need sleep. I'll bring someone else in to watch over her, if you want...please, Wanda, go get some sleep."

Wanda looked up the Doctor with dark circles underneath her blue eyes, you could easily tell she was tired. Tears started to pool in those blue eyes as she nodded with a small gasp.

"Who will you bring in here?" Wanda asked tiredly, walking over to Alice as a yawn escaped her lips. She looked so vulnerable in this sort of state.

Alice brought Wanda into her arms, and gave her a gentle hug before pulling back and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm pretty sure Bucky hasn't been able to come in to see her yet." Alice replied with a small smile. She opened the door and ushered the tired brunette out before walking down the halls of the Avenger's Facility.

She made it over to the end of the hall before making a sharp turn into the living area. She spotted Bucky, hunched over the bar, a drink in his hands while Steve stood next to him.

Alice sighed once again before walking over to him and tapping his shoulder. He turned sharply around, his eyes glossy and nose red.

"Would you like to see her?"

Bucky immediately nodded reverently, and Alice walked him down the halls all the way back down to Rosemarie's room.

Bucky walked in and his heart shuddered heavy in his chest. He wanted to cry at the sight, but kept it together. He sniffled and heard as the door shut, meaning that Alice had left and it was only the two of them in the room.

Bucky's eyes scanned over the fragile body of his niece and he hesitantly grabbed Rose's hand in his, holding it gently as if she would break at any minute. He pressed his lips to her knuckles, and he let the tears fall.

Once he was calmed down, he leaned back in the chair and watched her sleep peacefully.

"You look like your grandmother," He whispered. "You act like her too..." His bottom lip trembled slightly and he sucked his lip between his teeth, holding back the tears. "She was so stubborn, so damn stubborn... But she could be the sweetest girl ever. She was so smart and beautiful...you seemed to have gotten most of her traits."

Silence.

Bucky leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead. It felt warm, and that was a good thing. It wasn't cold.

"I love you, baby doll."

***

Yet again, the next day, Wanda had occupied the room where Rosemarie was. Wanda had gotten very little sleep, but she could care less.

She had her hand wrapped around the blonde's once again and was leaning her head on the side of the bed. She was humming a tune that she knew Rose loved.

Wanda hummed some more, her eyes closing just a little bit at the steady beat of her heart. Then she felt a grip on her hand; it was pretty tight.

Wand jolted up and looked down at her hand that was be gripped by Rosemarie's. The blonde was breathing much heavier now and the sound from the heart monitor was pretty strong.

"Rose...?"

The blonde's eyes fluttered once, twice, then all at once they both opened revealing bright blue eyes.

Rosemarie gasped and shot up in bed, her heart beating erratically, the monitor beeping loudly and obnoxiously.

"Rose..." Wanda's eyes grew wild with excitement and she erupted into tears. "Baby, how are you feeling? Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Oh my gods I thought you would never wake!"

The first thing she felt when she awoke was that she felt normal again. She didn't feel the Aether inside her anymore.

Rose looked down to see that her hand was intertwined with Wanda's and she brought it up to her lips, pressing a light kiss to it.

Wanda smiled through her tears and slid into the bed beside her, holding her closely as if she would break into tiny pieces.

"I'm fine, my love. I'm fine." Rosemarie crooned, speaking the first time ever since she woke, her voice sounding hoarse from lack of use.

"I love you." Wanda whispered.

Rosemarie's heart fluttered. "And I you, Wanda."

"Ahem."

Rosemarie's and Wanda's head snapped up to he sound of someone clearing their throat. And in the doorway, she saw every single one of the Avengers lingering there. They all had faces of shock mixed with pure happiness, and tears pooled in their eyes.

"Hey," Rose croaked, a tiny wavering smiled took its place.

Natasha smiled a toothy grin, tears cascading down her cheeks and she walked over to the bedside. "Glad you're awake..." The assassin's voice trembled slightly.

Wanda got up from her spot and moved out of the way for the assassin. She watched from the sidelines as the redhead brought Rose into a affectionate hug, kissing the top of her head.

"You gave us all a pretty good scare, kid." Tony said just as Natasha pulled away.

Rosemarie saw that every single Avenger had dark circles under their eyes, a hint that they haven't been getting enough sleep.

"I'll say. That was easily one of the most terrifying moments I ever experienced." Clint countered.

She was the one to blame for that.

Thor came over to her bedside and smiled down at her. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles like he always used to do. "You are perhaps, God's greatest creation, Lady Rose."

Her breathing hitched and she went wide eyed at such a compliment. She blushed furiously and smiled up at the thunder God. "Th-thank you, Thor."

"Hey, stop flirting with my niece, big guy." Came a voice.

As Thor moved back to his spot Rosemarie's eyes landed on a particular set of deep blue ocean eyes. "Bucky." She whispered. "You look like shit."

That earned a room full of lighthearted laughs, with some sniffles. Bucky walked over to his niece and brought her into a hug.

"Stop sapping, will you?" Rose chuckled lightly as Bucky pulled back. "No chick flick moments."

Bruce walked over to her chart and looked through it, eyes scanning with a now forming crease on his forehead.

"There's no trace of the Aether substance anywhere in your blood." He examined and looked up to Rose. "That's amazing."

She smiled. "I'm glad." She looked around the room motioning for Wanda to come to her again. They held each other in their arms and Steve smiled at them fondly before turning to the team.

"We should give them some time alone." They all nodded and left quietly.

Rose snuggled her head in the crook of Wanda's neck and inhaled her, relinquishing these moments.

"I almost lost you," Wanda whispered out painfully. "I was so scared, Rose."

Rose froze up and squeezed Wanda, holding onto her and not wanting to let go. She looked up and brought Wanda's chin up to stare at her with soft blue eyes.

"Hey, it's okay... I'm here now and that's all that matters, right?"

Wanda nodded. "I don't want to lose you ever again..." Wanda paused and she hesitantly met Rose's eyes. "Promise me something?"

Rose nodded her head. "Anything."

"Never put yourself in danger. Ever. I cannot stand the thought of losing you. Not again." Wanda's voice quavered.

"I won't. I promise." Rose kissed Wanda's nose then pushed strands of brown hair out of her face and behind her ear.

Wanda sighed and smiled lovingly at the blonde, twirling a piece of blonde hair in her fingers. "Blonde suits you better."

Rose blushed. "I think so too."

Silence.

"Rose?" Came Wanda's timid and sweet voice.

"Yes, my love?"

"Marry me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da!! End of Story! 
> 
> Epilogue is coming up next!
> 
> Hope you liked it! :)


	23. Epilogue-Two Years Later

**Two years later**

Soft crying is what brought me out of my peaceful slumber. I groaned internally burrowing my face deeper into the pillow. I had had enough shifts of this, it was her turn to take over.

Plus, I had a busy day ahead of me.

When I didn't feel her stir, I gave her a good poke to the thigh.

"Mm," She slurred.

"Baby...crying," I yawned. "Your turn."

"She is your daughter too, Rosemarie." Wanda replied with a sigh, shoveling her face deeper into the blankets.

"Wanda," I let out a childish whine, my eyes feeling heavy. I was too tired for this and I needed much more sleep if I was going to get on with the day.

She sighed tiredly mid-yawn. "Okay, okay." She kissed the corner of my mouth and slid out of the blankets. I watched as she threw a robe over her nude body and walked out of the room.

As the minutes passed, I still hadn't heard the crying come to a stop. Begrudgingly, I hopped out of bed, threw a robe around myself and shuffled towards the door. I could feel my body exaggerate with exhaustion and I was pretty sure my hair looked like a rat's nest.

I stumbled down the hall and to our little girl's room. Pushing the door open, I saw Wanda trying to get our little girl to calm down. She had resulted into singing her a Russian lullaby, one that had put our baby to sleep before.

I leaned on the door frame to her bedroom and smiled fondly at the two. My girls.

I walked over to them just as they baby went back to sleep. It wasn't morning yet, so we still had at least an hour and a half left until sunrise. But I knew I wasn't going back to sleep again.

"She always falls asleep to that," I whispered as Wanda laid Katzya Natalia Maximoff down back in her crib. Then she turned to me with a tired grin, brought me into her arms, and pressed a loving and long sweet kiss to my lips.

I leaned into her, my body instantly pressing further into hers, relinquishing moments like these. I loved it. I was happy again and Wanda and Katzya were the ones to thank for that.

I brought my hand up to cup her cheeks and deepened the kiss. A groan escaped in the back of her throat. I smiled against her lips.

"Are you tempting me, Mrs Maximoff?" Wanda questioned as we both pulled apart. My eyes instantly went to the princess cut diamond ring on my right hand. I smiled as I remembered our wedding day. It sure was one of the best days of my life.

I sighed in content as I stared up at her. "Why? Is it working?"

She bent down to kiss my neck and then we walked back to our room. I turned to her and threw the robe off of me, grinning at her.

"Babe, you really don't want to start this..." Wanda drew out as she took in my bare body with luscious eyes, drinking me in.

I looked over at the clock. _5:45_.

"We have time," I mumbled climbing on top of the bed, crawling over to her. I kissed her chest, and started to leave kisses on her skin.

She moaned. "Rose... Why do you do this to me?"

I grinned and she brought my face up to hers and kissed me feverishly.

***

After we took a shower, I got dressed and strapped my holster to my waist, and one to my leg. I looked at Wanda who was getting dressed as well.

On cue, the baby decided to wake up and started to cry. I sighed and looked over to Wanda, "I got her." My heels clicked on the hardwood floor and I walked into the baby's room.

She was standing up in her crib, her little curly blonde ringlets bounced as she hopped up and down. It was weird that she looked nothing like me, yet she sort of did, considering that we went with artificial insemination; Katzya was going to be two in a couple of months. She was already mumbling words, not fully talking yet.

"Momma's here," I crooned and picked her up in my arms. She instantly clung to me and stopped crying. I walked out of her room and down the hallway to the kitchen. Then I sat her in her baby chair and walked over to the fridge to fill up her bottle.

I handed it back to her and ruffled her hair softly, then bent down to kiss her cheek. She sat there sipping her bottle and giggled as I kissed her.

I smiled down at her, "You ready to see _Auntie Nat_ today?"

Her blue eyes lit up and she giggled some more. She loved Natasha and before she came along she begged me to name her Auntie Nat, so I did. And I also named Katzya after Natasha also. Hence, her middle name; _Natalia_.

Wanda walked through the living room to get into the kitchen and hugged me from behind. I leaned into her as she kissed my cheek.

"We've got a long day ahead of us," I commented as we pulled apart. I walked over to the counter and poured me and my wife some coffee. I handed the black coffee cup to her and drank from mine.

"Are you still training the newcomers?" She asked as she sat down on the bar stool.

I nodded, "Yeah. They're tough to work with. But we'll get there soon enough. I don't know what was going through Steve's head when he made me his second in command."

"I do," Wanda replied with a fond smile. "You are a fantastic, hardworking  women, Rosemarie. He would be stupid to let you go."

I rolled my eyes, "Kiss ass."

"Rude." Wanda gasped dramatically then grinned playfully.

I kissed her lips once then maneuvered past her to grab my coat. Slipping it on, I looked over at Wanda. "I'm gonna be late. You wanna stay here and wait for the nanny?"

Wanda walked up to me with my coffee cup in her hands and nodded. "Go. You will be late, моя любовь." She kissed me lips once more and I walked over to my daughter, kissing her on the forehead.

"Mommy will see you soon, my little ray of sunshine."

***

When I reached the Avenger's Facility, I scurried my way past the new recruits and other agents, scientists, and doctors. I was multitasking as I tried to put my now shoulder length, dark blonde hair up into a tight bun, and walking fast down the halls. I had files tucked underneath my armpits and coffee in my hand.

Today I wore my Shield or rather Avenger's suit. Honestly when they made me this suit, I didn't think I would still be considered an Avenger since I don't have any special type of abilities anymore. The Aether was gone, thanks to Thor, and out of my system which was strangely a miracle.

I walked up to the double-sided doors where I was certain most of my team was and pushed them open. My heeled ankle high boots were the only sound that could be heard as I walked in.

As I neared, I noticed Steve sitting down at the table with Natasha, Rhodey, Sam Wilson, and my uncle Bucky.

I blushed when they all turned their attention on me. Bucky smirked in my direction along with Sam. I took my seat on the chair next to Rhodey and sat my coffee cup and files down.

It was quiet and when I looked up, even Steve was grinning stupidly at me. I looked at everyone, my gaze sliding over their faces. Natasha was smirking that know-it-all-assassin smirk, while Rhodey was shaking his head with a small smile.

"What?"

"Did you have a nice morning?" Bucky snickered.

I blushed once again, and cleared my throat. "You know what they say, don't kiss and tell." I smirked back, trying my hardest to hide my blush.

Natasha snickered and took a drink of her coffee, trying to hide her smile behind the cup. Steve quirked and eyebrow at me while everyone else just laughed lightly.

"You look a little flushed, Rosemarie." Sam said as he smiled smugly over at me.

"Stick a cock in it, Wilson."

Bucky threw his head back in a laugh. "That's my girl."

I looked at everyone in the room, my eyes landing on Steve. "So, what's the plan for today, boss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no second book, I have decided to keep it like this! 
> 
> I hope you all understand!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
